Remix des cours
by Devil's nest
Summary: Si les homonculus s’ennuient aux alentours de septembre, ça donne quoi ? Planquez vous, les cours ne sont plus ce qu’ils étaient... Chapitre 14, il était temps.
1. Préparatifs

**Titre** : Le remix des cours  
**uteurs** : Devil's Nest & une namie  
**Rating** : K+  
**Genre** : Humour ?  
**Personnages** : Homonculus, alchimistes et militaires  
**Warning** : Il y aura du yaoi… (désolée mais la cure de désintox ne marche pas /)  
**Résumé** : Si les homonculus s'ennuient aux alentours de septembre, ça donne quoi ? Planquez-vous, les cours ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient…  
**Note** : Il y a des disproportions temporelles et on s'en fiche ! XD

* * *

**Wrath **–Dis Maman, c'est quoi l'école ? 

**Sloth** –L'école est une institution pour les enfants. Ils y apprennent des choses que leur enseignent des professeurs.

**Wrath** –Ben je veux y aller.

**Greed** –Hey, c'est _mon_ verbe à moi ça !

**Sloth** –Wrath, tu n'en as pas besoin…

**Wrath** –Mais je veux, je veux, je veux !

**Greed** –ICI C'EST MOI QUI VEUX, OK ?

**Wrath** –MAMAAAAAAAAN ! Tonton Greed il me crie dessuuuuuus !

**Greed** –Parce que je suis ton oncle maintenant !

**Envy** –VOUS ALLEZ ARRÊTER DE GUEULER COMME DES MALADES !

**Greed **–On se demande lequel des trois gueule comme un malade…

**Envy** –Et pourquoi vous vous engueulez, toi et le sale môme ?

**Wrath** –J'veux aller à l'école !

**Greed** –Je VEUX c'est ma phrase à moi alors ta g…BLOUB.

Sloth vient de noyer le pauvre tonton Greed…

**Sloth** –D'accord, Wrath, tu iras à l'école…

**Envy** –Pourquoi tu veux aller à l'école, minus ?

**Wrath** –Parce qu'il y aura pleins d'humains à qui je pourrai faire mal !

**Envy** –J'ai une meilleure idée…

* * *

Les sept homonculus ainsi que Dante sont réunis dans le hall du manoir de cette dernière.

**Dante** –Alors, c'est quoi ta dernière trouvaille afin de pourrir la vie aux humains, mon fils ? (( _Veuillez excuser le vocabulaire de Dante mais elle refuse de s'améliorer_ ))

**Envy** –L'école !

**Dante** –ça existe déjà, proposition rejetée. Autre chose ?

**Envy** –Non mais je voulais dire, diriger l'école de Central !

**Dante **–Tu crois vraiment que j'ai que ça à faire ?

**Pride** –Et puis je comptais plutôt diriger l'armée, ç'aurait été plus amusant…

**Envy** –Je voulais dire, prendre la place des professeurs, marthyriser les élèves…

**Pride** –Diriger l'armée aurait été plus…

**Envy **–ON S'OCCUPE DE L'ARMEE PLUS TARD, LE BORGNE !

**Pride** –Je ne suis pas borgne…

**Lust** –Je crains que ça ne change pas grand-chose pour Envy, Pride.

**Pride** – T.T

**Dante** –Je ne compte absolument pas devenir professeur, Envy. Proposition intéressant mais rejetée.

**Envy **–Tu pourrais faire directrice, la viei…Mère.

**Dante** –Mmh…Répartissez-vous les matières, homonculus. Nous allons attaquer le lycée.

Après un accord commun, il fut décidé que Sloth s'occuperait d'enseigner les mathématiques, Envy la langue, Pride l'histoire (il est très documenté sur les guerres…), Lust les sciences et Greed l'éducation physique. Quand à Gluttony et Wrath, il avait été décidé que le premier resterait à cantine tandis que le secondsuivrait les cours.

(( Ndas : à Amestris il n'y a que 5 matières, c'est nous qu'on en a décidé ainsi... ))

Enfin, bon, laissons là nos homonculus et leurs préparatifs et retrouvons-nous dans le prochain chapitre pour voir comment se déroule la rentrée…

* * *

Tite review ? ptêtre qu'on arriverait à poster le 2e chapitre...lol 


	2. Le jour de la rentrée

J'ai écrit ce chapitre toute seule, si je dois attendre l'autre, vous auriez la suite seulement tous les week-end xD  
Merci pour les reviews ! (déjà quatre pour le premier chapitre :O)

* * *

Dans la semaine qui précéda le jour de la rentrée, les professeurs du lycée de Central disparurent mystérieusement. Et comme par hasard, il y avait des remplaçants…

**Greed** –Pourquoi c'est moi qui fais le prof de sport ?

**Envy** –Parce que Pride les aurait tués de fatigue les trois premiers jours.

**Greed** –Et pourquoi je dois mettre ces fringues ?

**Envy** –T'as déjà vu un prof de sport en santiags ?

**Greed** –Faut bien un début à tout.

**Envy** –Ferme-la et enfile ce survêt'.

**Greed** –C'est moche. Je _veux_ ma veste à fourrure.

**Envy** –Arrête tes chichis…le survêt' ça va encore…

**Dante** –Envy, il faudra aussi que tu te changes.

**Envy** –Pourquoi ?

**Dante** –Tu vas traumatiser ces pauvres gamins dès la première fois qu'ils te verront, avec ta jupe short.

**Envy **– T.T

**Greed** –Gniark Gniark ! J'peux au moins garder mes lunettes ?

**Dante** –Bien sûr.

* * *

**Wrath** –Dis maman, je vais avoir des humains à embêter ? Hein, dis ? 

**Sloth** –Oui, tout pleins Wrath.

**Wrath** –C'est vrai ? Dis, Moman, c'est vrai ?

**Sloth** –Ouiiii…

**Pride** –Bien, les soldats ne devraient pas tarder à arriver…

**Sloth** –Pride, les soldats ce sera pour plus tard.

**Pride** –Je peux au moins les former pour qu'ils le deviennent ?

Lust et Sloth échangent un regard et dans un ensemble parfait tournent la tête vers un Gluttony en train de baver.

**Lust** –Je doute qu'ils s'en sortent vivants…

**Sloth** –Allons en salle des professeurs. Non, Wrath, tu restes là.

**Wrath** –Mais maman…

**Sloth** –Et sois gentil et ne tue personne, compris ?

**Wrath** –Oui, maman. T.T

Les élèves entrèrent dans la cour et Wrath se mêla à certains d'entre eux.

**Wrath** –Salut le minus, moi c'est Wrath.

**Elève** – QUI C'EST QUE TU TRAITES DE MINUS INVISIBLE AU MICROSCOPE ? TU T'ES DEJA REGARDE, CRETIN !

**Elève2 **–Bonjour Wrath, moi c'est Alphonse et le type super énervé que je tiens à bout de bras et qui porte des prothèses mécaniques c'est mon frère, Edward.

**Wrath** –Génial…Je sens que je vais m'amuser s'il n'y a que des crétins comme vous…à plus, les nuls !

**Edward** –Al, lâche-moi, je vais le tuer !

**Alphonse** –Nii-san, calme-toi…

**Elève** –Il a raison la crevette, calme-toi, tu deviens rouge.

**Edward **–QUI C'EST QU'EST PAS PLUS GRAND QU'UN ŒUF DE CREVETTE MICROSCOPIQUE !

**Elève2** –Y a pas à dire, Roy, tu t'es fait un ami…

**Roy** –Héhéhé…

**Elève2** –Par contre, c'est pas comme ça que tu vas te trouver une copine…

**Roy** –Ferme-la.

**Elève** –Maes, il m'a déjà piqué toutes mes copines… T.T

**Maes** –Oooh…Roy, c'est pas sympa ça…T'aurais au moins pu en laisser une à Jean !

Roy afficha un visage angélique.

**Roy **–Mais de quoi tu parles ?

**Elève** –Hey, les classes sont affichées là-bas !

* * *

Lust dévisagea sa classe. Elle était assez calme. 

**Lust** –Bien, il se trouve que je suis votre professeur principal et votre professeur de sciences…

**Roy** (chuchote à l'oreille de Jean) –Canon, la prof…

**Jean** –Celle-la tu l'auras pas, mon pote.

**Roy **–Chiche ?

**Lust** –Messieurs Mustang et Havoc ? Puis-je savoir ce qu'il y a de plus intéressant que de m'écouter ?

**Roy** –Euh, rien…

**Jean **–Vous écouter, peut-être… ?

**Elève** –Hinhinhin… (à Maes) Dis, tu me prêtes ton crayon ?

Maes lui passa son crayon.

**Maes** –Mais tu me le rends, hein ?

Il y eu un petit bruit et de la fumée. Plus de crayon.

**Maes** –Mon…crayon… TT  
**Lust** –Monsieur Kimblee ?

**Zolf** –Oui madame ?

Lust allongea ses ongles et coupa son bureau en morceaux.

**Lust** –Si jamais vous recommencez ça dans l'un de mes cours, il vous arrivera la même chose qu'à mon bureau, est-ce clair ?

Zolf tressaillit un peu à cette menace mais se ressaisit.

**Zolf** –Oui professeur.

**Alphonse** –Ed…J'veux rentrer…

La cloche sonna.

**Lust** –Allez, votre professeur de langue vous attend.

Lust soupira et s'assit sur sa chaise.

**Wrath** –Tata Lust ?

**Lust** –Oui ?

**Wrath** –J'ai pas envie d'allez au cours de ce salaud d'Envy !

**Lust** –A la fin de son cours tu ne seras plus le seul. Vas-y quand même.

**Wrath** –MAIS JE VEUX PAS Y ALLER !

Un cri de rage retentit, provenant de l'extérieur. Plus précisément du gymnase.

**Lust** –Wrath, un conseil…Arrête de dire je veux à tout bout de chant où je sens que Greed va t'étrangler avant la fin de la journée et j'ai pas envie d'avoir à consoler ta maman de ta mort (définitive). Allez, va en cours.

Wrath sourit et se dirigea vers la salle de cours d'Envy. Lust soupira. En fait, elle ne voulait pas à avoir à aider Sloth à vider la bouteille de champagne. Quoique, de ce coté-là, Greed aurait pu se montrer gentil.

* * *

**Envy** –Bon, écoutez-moi bande de cons… 

**Edward** –Je sais pas pourquoi mais je vais pas l'aimer ce prof…

**Envy** –T'as quelque chose à dire, le nabot ?

**Edward** –JE SUIS PAS UN NABOT !

**Envy** –Non, juste un nain.

**Edward** –JE SUIS PAS UN NAIN NON PLUS !

Tout le cours s'est passé comme ceci, mais intéressons-nous plutôt à ce que se disent les élèves dans les rangs, voulez-vous ?

**Maes** –Roy, tu n'y penses pas ?

**Roy** –Si ! Je compte me faire la prof de sciences…

**Elève brune avec de grosses lunettes** –Alors tu vas te faire expulser !

**Roy** –Hein ?

**Elève** –Le règlement stibulte…stifulte…ARGH !

**Elève blonde** –Stipule, Scieska.

**Scieska** –Merci Winry. Le règlement stipule que « Les élèves, quels qu'ils soient, ne doivent pas avoir d'autre relations avec leurs professeurs que celles d'un élève et de son professeur. » C'est assez bizarre comme c'est dit et en plus ils l'ont modifié pour cette rentrée, il ne faut pas « avoir des vues sur le prof de sport et la prof de sciences, c'est peine perdue » et pleins d'autres trucs comme ça…

**Jean **–Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si spécial, le prof de sport ?

**Winry** –Il est sûrement très mignon…

**Elève blonde **–Winry, tu as entendu ce que vient de dire Scieska…

**Winry** –Mais Riza, j'ai bien le droit de rêver, non ?

**Riza** –Ne rêve pas trop, Winry, ne rêve pas trop…

Riza jeta un coup d'œil en direction du professeur Envy, qui était en plein échange d'injures avec Edward et Wrath. La cloche sonna enfin.

**Envy** –Bon, bande de cons, allez au gymnase, l'autre abruti vous y attend.

**Voix provenant du gymnase** –J'AI ENTENDU, SALE PALMIER !

Envy ouvrit la fenêtre et y passa la tête.

**Envy** –TA GUEULE LE VAUTOUR ! JE T'ENVOIE LES AUTRES CRETINS D'ELEVES !

**Winry** –Le…vautour ?

**Riza** –J'ai peur pour tes rêves, Winry…Allez, on y va les filles.

**Roy **–Allons voir si ce prof de sport est un concurrent pour moi sur le plan de la drague…

**Jean** –Pitié, non, sinon je n'aurai jamais de copine ! TT

**Maes** –Pauvre Jean…

**Wrath** –Pff…J'ai pas envie de voir Greed moi.

**Envy** –Tu voulais aller à l'école, le môme, t'y es, et si t'es pas content, c'est pareil ! Gnahaha !

* * *

Les élèves arrivèrent tous dans le gymnase et attendirent patiemment (le silence était incroyablement silencieux…) l'arrivée du professeur. Lequel arriva, malgré lui en survêt'. Il fit un beau sourire à ses élèves (spécialement aux filles), rajusta ses lunettes, enleva sa veste de jogging et la jeta plus loin. 

**Greed** –Bien, avant de commencer le cours, y a-t-il des questions ?

Il posa sa question en regardant attentivement chacune des demoiselles présentes, dont les yeux de certaines brillaient.

**Elève** –Monsieur ?

**Greed **–Comment tu t'appelles, mec ?

**Jean** –C'est moi ou le prof se la pète ?

**Elève** –Je suis Alex Louis Armstrong, digne descendant de la longue lignée des Armstrong, aux talents de grande renommée,…

**Greed** –Ouais, bon, pose ta question, t'es en cours de sport, pas d'histoire.

**Alex** –Allons-nous faire de la musculation, monsieur ? Il faut que j'entretienne ma carrure, transmise de génération en génération chez les hommes de la famille Armstrong…

**Greed** –Argh…stop, j'ai pigé. Alors d'accord, on fera de la muscu…

Il y eu des protestations dans les rangs.

**Greed** –Si ça dérange certains d'entre vous, ils peuvent faire 500 tours de piste. D'autres questions ?

**Zolf** –Et on va faire quoi, pour commencer ?

**Greed** –Je propose que les demoiselles fassent de la gym et les autres de la muscu…Et pour ceux à qui ça plaît pas, c'est pareil !

Les élèves se séparèrent en deux groupes, les filles d'un coté et les garçons de l'autre.

Greed se promena un instant dans les deux groupes. Il attrapa Wrath et Edward.

**Greed** –Ecoutez, sans vouloir vous vexer, vous semblez un peu gringalets…vous allez faire de la gym avec les filles, d'accord ?

**Edward** –QUOI ?

**Wrath** –Greed, J'vais l'dire à maman !

**Greed **–M'en fiche morveux, ta mère elle peut rien me faire (à part me noyer, bien sûr).

**Wrath** –Maaaaais ! J'veux pas faire de la gym !

**Greed** –Microbe…Tu dis encore une fois je _veux_, je t'étrangle, compris ? Alors tu vas faire de la gym et tu discutes pas.

Edward et Wrath, malgré eux, allèrent faire de la gym avec les filles. Chacun commença ses activités mais il fallut encore que Greed aille chercher tous les poids les plus lourds pour Alex Louis Armstrong, qui trouvait décidément que c'était « encore trop léger ». La cloche sonna enfin, pour le plus grand bonheur du professeur.

**Greed** –Bien, vous pouvez allez à la cantine…

Il soupira et s'assit sur un banc tandis que les élèves quittaient le gymnase. Envy et ses idées à la con…

* * *

Les « professeurs » mangeaient tous dans une salle prévue à leur effet. Envy et Greed s'insultaient par-dessus la table, Pride et Dante discutaient pouvoir et commandement, Sloth mangeait tranquillement pendant que Lust la prévenait de se méfier de certains énergumènes. Quand à Gluttony, il était au sous-sol, là où arrivaient les restes du repas. Ils lui avaient enfin trouvé un rôle écologique et cela ne lui déplaisait pas. 

Je ne vous décris pas ce qui s'est passé dans la salle à manger des élèves, vu qu'il ne s'est rien passé d'intéressant, à par les faits qu'une des table a explosé, une autre a pris feu, quelques élèves ont reçu des coups de clé anglaise, et bien d'autres péripéties encore. Rien de bien intéressant, comme vous pouvez le constater.

* * *

L'après-midi débutait avec un cours d'histoire avec le professeur Pride. 

**Pride** –Et donc, nous allons étudier les guerres, les stratégies de combat et les personnages important de l'histoire des conquêtes.

**Zolf** –Je sens que je vais aimer ce cours…Dis, Hughes, tu me passes ton crayon ?

**Maes** –J'ai plus de crayon depuis ce matin TT

**Zolf** –Tiens, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié…

Zolf se tourna vers Scieska, assise juste derrière lui.

**Zolf** –J'peux avoir ton crayon ?

Elle ne fit pas attention aux grands gestes de Maes et lui passa son crayon. Lequel n'existait plus dans la seconde qui suivit.

**Pride** –Monsieur Kimblee ? Puis-je savoir ce que vous venez de faire ?

**Zolf **–Je viens de transformer le crayon de l'autre idiote en explosif. Il a fait un joli bruit, vous ne trouvez pas ?

**Pride** –Très. Dites-moi, vous savez faire exploser quelque chose de plus…gros ?

**Zolf **–Bien sûr.

Zolf frappa dans ses mains et s'apprêta à les poser sur le pauvre Maes qui fut sauvé par l'intervention du professeur.

**Pride** –Je vous crois. Mais laissez votre camarade tranquille, je vous ferai savoir lorsqu'il y aura quelque chose que j'aimerais bien que vous explosiez.

La cloche sonna.

**Pride** –Déjà ? Bon…votre professeur de mathématiques vous attend.

Pride s'assit derrière son bureau et sourit. Ils feront de bons soldats. De très bons soldats.

* * *

**Sloth** –Bien. On m'a prévenue que certains d'entre vous seront peut-être difficiles à gérer…Bon, alors on va passer aux exercices, sortez votre manuel et faites les exercices 1 à 20. 

Sloth, fidèle à son péché, s'assit derrière son bureau et regarda les autres travailler pendant toute l'heure. Ce qu'ils ne firent pas tous, bien entendu…

Edward dessinait des cercles de transmutation sur son cahier pour essayer de faire apparaître les réponses, Alphonse dessinait quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un chat, Zolf faisait exploser silencieusement des boulettes de papier, Roy brûlait discrètement son cahier, Winry dessinait des plans d'Automails et Wrath massacrait son cahier et son stylo par la même occasion tandis que tous les autres travaillaient, eux.

La cloche sonna enfin, pour le bonheur de tout le monde. Les élèves sortirent en désordre et se dirigèrent vers les dortoirs (( Nda : C'est un internat )).

**Wrath** –Maman ?

**Sloth** –Oui ?

**Wrath** –J'en ai marre de l'école.

**Sloth** –Trop tard, tu y es, tu y restes.

**Wrath** –Mais je veux pl…

**Voix provenant des dortoirs** –ESPECE DE SALE MOME, ATTENDS VOIR QUE JE T'ATTRAPPE !

**Sloth** –Wrath, arrête de dire je veux à tout bout de chant…J'ai peur que Greed ne finisse par te tuer pour de bon.

**--o--**

**Jean** –Dites…J'ai plus trop envie d'aller aux dortoirs, moi.

**Roy** –C'est rien que le prof de sport, Havoc…

**Jean** –Ouais mais il me fout la pétoche à gueuler comme ça.

**--o--**

Tous les élèves se cherchent une chambre et vont y déposer leurs affaires. Les garçons dorment dans un bâtiment, les filles dans un autre. Envy et Greed sont chargés de surveiller le dortoir des garçons, Lust et Sloth celui des filles.

* * *

Laissons les élèves et professeurs à leurs beaux rêves, voulez-vous ? La suite dans le prochain chapitre ;) 


	3. Un bourré et un blessé

Merci pour les reviews, ça fait plaisir n.n

Réponses à certaines reviews où je peux pas répondre par mail :

**Kimimara** : Ah non, il n'y aura pas de envyxed. Quoique... x) Mais pour l'autre couple que tu demandes avec des nyeux de chibis sera là, c'est celui que j'avais prévu de faire depuis le départ...  
**Staphyla** : Les élèves ont environ 16-17 ans, on va dire.

Encore merci pour les reviews, tout le monde !

_

* * *

_

_Ce qui est en italique est ce que pense le personnage._

Winry s'étira comme un chat et s'assit sur son lit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. Il était six heures onze. Riza et Scieska, qui partageaient sa chambre dormaient encore (( Nda : tu m'étonnes ! )). Elle se leva, attrapa des vêtements et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Elle s'habilla, se coiffa, retourna dans sa chambre et s'accouda à la fenêtre. Le soleil pointait à l'horizon. Une nouvelle journée de cours allait commencer…

* * *

**Roy** –On commence par quel cours, Maes ? 

**Maes** –Mmh…attend voir…Langue.

**Roy –**Génial…Ben on y va alors.

* * *

**Envy** –Bonjour, bande de cons, j'espère que vous avez bien dormi. 

**Roy **(bas, à Maes) –Tu parles, il nous a juste empêché de dormir en s'engueulant avec le prof de sport jusqu'à deux heures du mat'…

**Envy** –T'as quelque chose à dire, le briquet ?

**Roy **–Non monsieur.

**Envy** –Alors tu te la ferme, connard. Parce que je suis de bonne humeur, tu vas juste me faire les 5 premières pages d'exercices de ton livre pour demain.

**Ed **(à Al) –J'ose pas imaginer ce que c'est quand il est de mauvaise humeur ce con…

**Envy** –Hey le nabot, tu feras les 10 premières. Ça t'apprendra à me traiter de con.

**Ed** –QUI EST UN NABOT PAS PLUS GRAND QU'UN ŒUF DE BEBE FOURMI ?

**Envy** –Toi, minus. Une heure de colle.

**Ed** –QUOI ? ESPECE DE…

**Envy** –Deux heures.

**Ed** –…PALMIER SANS CERVELLE !

**Envy** –COLLE JUSQU'A LA FIN DE L'ANNEE, LE NABOT !

**Jean** (bas, à Roy) –Il y va fort, le prof.

**Maes** –Arrête de lui parler où tu seras aussi collé…

**Roy** –Arrête de parler tout court où il t'arrivera la même chose.

**Maes** –Je ne parle pas !

**Roy** –…

**Envy** –J'en ai marre de vous…allez à votre cours de maths, connards.

* * *

**Sloth** –Bien, vous allez me montrer vos cahiers avec les exercices faits. Ceux qui ne les auront pas faits seront collés. 

Seuls Roy, Zolf et Edward furent collés une heure pour cause d'exercices non faits. Les deux premiers avaient pourtant plaidé « n'avoir plus retrouvé leur cahier ». En fait, celui du premier avait on ne sait comment brûlé et celui du seconde s'était éparpillé dans la pièce en l'espace d'un fraction de secondes.

**Sloth** –Bon, vous allez à présent faire les exercices 21 à 40. Commencez. Ceux qui n'auront pas fini pour demain auront une heure de colle.

**Winry** –_Je veux rentrer ! C'est plus des cours, ça !_

**Ed **–_J'en ai marre de ces profs de merde ! Surtout de celui de langue. Le prof de sport a raison, c'est un vrai palmier…_

**Roy** –_Mmmh…La prof de science…héhéhé…_

**Zolf **–_Je me demande quel bruit fait un humain en explosant…j'essaierai sur un prof…_

La fin du cours sonna enfin.

**Sloth** –Votre professeur de sport vous attend. _Ça me gonfle déjà, d'être prof… _

Les élèves se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le gymnase. Lequel était désert.

**Ed** –Ben, où il est le prof ?

Finalement, au bout de dix minutes, tout le monde s'était assit sur un banc ou sur le sol, attendant le professeur.

Greed arriva enfin, dans ses vêtements habituels. Il avait oublié qu'il donnait un cours et avait négligemment laissé traîner sa main près des bouteilles de liqueur de sa réserve personnelle. En clair ? Il était complètement bourré.

**Greed** –Dé**z**olé pour le retard.

Il tituba encore un peu et réussi à se stabiliser.

**Greed** –Alors…Au**z**ourd'hui, vous **z**allez faire des tours de pi**z**tes…

Les élève regardèrent leur professeur, certains affolés, d'autres complètement indifférents et allèrent malgré tout courir autour de la piste pendant le reste du cours. Greed était tellement bourré qu'il ne pu observer certains détails.

Edward avait triché en transmutant des roues sous ses rollers, ceux de Winry, Riza, Scieska et Alphonse alors que Wrath avait fusionné avec la piste.

Les autres couraient. Roy faiblissait à vue d'œil, mais lorsque les profs de sciences et de maths vinrent regarder les élèves courir, il repartit de plus belle ; Havoc s'était ramassé plusieurs fois sur la piste ; Maes avait à chaque fois trébuché sur Jean qui était étalé par terre ; Alex Louis avait une quarantaine de tours d'avance sur ses camarades…non, quarante et un maintenant…

Quant à Zolf, il courait normalement lorsque le sol dérapa sous lui et qu'il ressentit une affreuse douleur à la jambe droite qui l'empêcha de continuer et le contraint à s'aplatir par terre d'une manière toute aussi élégante que Jean et Maes réunis.

C'est à ce moment que Greed sembla émerger. Il se secoua et courut vers le pauvre Zolf, attrapant Wrath au passage.

**Greed** (à Wrath) –Eh, petit con, **z**a va pas de ble**zz**er les **z**autres ?

**Wrath** –Mais j'ai rien fait !

**Greed** –Mon œil. **Z**'est qui qu'a fu**z**ionné avec la pi**z**te ?

**Wrath** –C'est pas moi !

**Greed** –Tu crois fran**z**ement que **z**e vais te croire ? Hip**z**…**Z**a va, Kimblee ?

**Zolf** –Ouais mais j'peux plus bouger ma jambe.

**Greed** –Attends **z**e vais te la remettre en pla**z**e.

**Zolf** –Je préfèrerais aller à l'infirmerie…

**Greed** –Nan, attends, **z**e vais m'en occuper, **z**e te dis…

**Zolf** –_J'ai honte…_ AU SECOUUUUURS !_ J'ai très honte._

Lust et Sloth, qui avaient jusque-là regardé toute la scène d'un peu plus loin, accoururent en entendant Kimblee crier. Tous les élèves s'étaient approchés, eux aussi.

**Lust** –Greed, laisse-nous nous en occuper.

**Zolf** –Oui, laissez-les s'en occuper !

**Greed** –Roh **z**a va, hein…Hip**z**…

Sloth liquéfia sa main et Lust posa Zolf dessus, avec l'aide de Greed. Les deux professeurs escortèrent Zolf et Greed à l'infirmerie, le premier ayant besoin que l'on répare la jambe, le second que l'on le dessaoule.

* * *

**Dante** –Bien, ça devrait aller… 

Dante frappa dans ses mains et avec un craquement sonore, la jambe de Kimblee se remit en place. L'élève bougea sa jambe un peu dans tous les sens puis se leva. Il tenait debout.

**Zolf** –Merci. Je retourne avec les autres.

**Dante** –Attend ton prof, il faudra quelqu'un pour l'escorter.

Dante se tourna vers Greed et lui flanqua une gifle.

**Greed** –Aïeuuuuuu ! Mais ça va pas ? hic…

Dante, flanqua une deuxième gifle à Greed, juste pour le plaisir.

**Dante** –WAYAYE !

Mal lui en prit, Greed avait recouvert ses esprits dès la première gifle et durcit sa joue juste avant que la main de la directrice ne s'abatte dessus.

Et, pendant que Dante était trop occupée à sauter dans tous les sens en se tenant la main et en vociférant des injures en tout genre, Greed s'éclipsa discrètement, Kimblee sur ses talons.

* * *

**Alex** –…Et c'est ainsi qu'Augustin Torinas Armstrong fut le premier de la grande famille des Armstrong à entrer dans l'armée. 

**Pride** –Merci pour votre exposé, Armstrong.

Alex Louis Armstrong avait, à la demande du professeur, fait un exposé sur le premier homme de la famille Armstrong à être entré dans l'armée, il était tout de suite monté en grade, grâce aux nombreux talents de la famille Armstrong…Je vous passe les détails, j'ai pas tout retenu. S'il y a quelqu'un qui avait écouté ce exposé, tous ceux présents dans la pièce à par Pride ne l'avaient pas écouté, ils avaient déjà entendu cette histoire…Qui d'ailleurs avait prit tout le cours à être racontée.

**Pride** –Je crois que votre professeur de sciences vous attend.

* * *

**Scar** (il est aussi dans la classe mais ne s'est pas beaucoup manifesté) –Les principaux ingrédients de la pierre rouge sont des vies humaines. 

**Lust** –Très bien, Scar. Quelqu'un à quelque chose à rajouter ? Non…Des questions, sinon ?

Les frères Elric levèrent la main d'un même mouvement.

**Lust** –Alphonse ?

**Al** –Il n'y a pas moyen de la fabriquer autrement ?

**Lust** –Je crains que non. Edward ?

**Ed** –Il faut combien de vies humaines en tout ?

**Lust** –Personne ne le sait, la pierre parfaite n'a pas encore été créée. Kimblee ?

**Zolf** –Vous en avez en stock, des pierres rouges ?

**Lust** –_Oui, à la cantine._ Non, nous n'en avons pas.

**Zolf** –_Merde alors… j'aurais bien fait un joli feu d'artifices, moi._

La fin des cours sonna. Et bizarrement, tous les élèves auraient voulu que le cours se prolonge. Il sortirent donc pour une fois de la classe en silence et sans se bousculer pour se diriger vers les dortoirs.

* * *

Ce chapitre est un peu moins long que le précédent...  
Je vais partir chez mes grand-parents prochainement alors j'aurais moins de temps pour écrire, là-bas...  
Je ferai un effort, promis ! 


	4. Colles et engueulades

Vilà la suite...sorry mais je pouvais pas poster plus tôt et en plus ce chapitre est pas très long... enjoy quand même !  
PS : l'ordi sur lequel j'ai tapé la fic bugue, alors désolée d'avance si un problème se pointe...

_**¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤**_

**Envy** – Nan, un peu plus à droite...voilà. Bof...c'était mieux à gauche...

**Edward **– _JE VAIS LE TUER !_

Edward en était à sa première heure de colle de l'année, et n'en pouvait déjà plus. Aujourd'hui, il devait juste se contenter d'aider le palm...Envy à ranger sa salle de cours qui avait été, on ne le sait comment, saccagée...Edward retransmutait donc les murs, replaçait les meubles et refaisait la déco sous la surveillance de l'androgine.

**Envy** – Finalement, le papier-peint jaune pâle, ça me plaît pas...du vert, ce serait mieux.

**Edward** – _JE CRAQUE !_

_**¤¤$¤¤**_

Le soir venu...

**Envy** – EXTINCTION DES FEUX !

**Greed** – Quoi ? déjà ! Meuhnon ! RESTEZ DEBOUTS !

**Envy** – TA GUEULE ! EXTINCTION DES FEUX !

**Greed** – MA GUEULE ? ATTENDS VOIR ESPECE DE SALE biiiiip

**Wrath** (de la fenêtre de sa chambre) – MOMAAAAAAAAN ! ENVY ET GREED ILS M'EMPECHENT DE DORMIIIIIIIIIIR !

**Envy & Greed** – TA GUEUUUUUUUULE !

**Wrath** – J'VAIS L'DIRE A MAMAN !

**Lust** – VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER, OUI !

Lust venait de défoncer la porte du dortoir et menaçait Greed et Envy de ses griffes. Lesquels n'y prêtaient pas attention, trop occupés à regarder la chemise de nuit que portait Lust. Elle avait d'ailleurs été assez efficace, au lieu de continuer à s'engueuler, il la regardaient pour l'un en bavant presque, pour l'autre la bouche grande ouverte.

Lust sortit alors de la pièce et les deux homonculus se jetèrent un regard noir avant de regagner chacun leur chambre.

**_¤¤$¤¤_**

**Roy** – C'est pas trop tôt...on va enfin pouvoir dormir...

**Jean** – Heureusement...

**Maes** – RRRRrrrrrzzzz

**Jean & Roy** – T.T

**_¤¤$¤¤_**

Le lendemain matin, à 6h30 précises...

**Pride** – DEBOUT, SOLDATS ! (trompette)

**Wrath** – MOMAN ! Pride il...

**Envy** – NAN MAIS T'AS PAS BIENTÔT FINI ?

Et, pendant que tout le monde émergeait, suite au coup de trompette de Pride, Envy poursuivait Wrath dans la cour du lycée, tous deux en pyjama. Qui eut cru que Wrath avait de jolis petits lapins sur son pyjama et Envy...des palmiers ?

**Maes** – On peut plus dormir tranquille ici ?

**Roy & Jean** – -.-'

**_¤¤$¤¤_**

**Pride** – Et donc, la guerre commença par...Messieurs Mustang et Havoc, mon cours vous endort ?

**Roy & Jean** – ZZzz...

**Pride** – Messieurs Mustang et Havoc !

**Roy & Jean** – ZZZzzz...

**Pride** – MUSTANG ! HAVOC !

**Jean** – HEIN QUOI ?

**Roy** (lève la main sans relever la tête du bureau) – PrésentZzzz...

**Pride** – MUSTANG ! GARDE A VOUS !

Roy se redresse brusquement et porte la main à sa tempe avant de se rendre compte d'où il est, ce qu'il fait et que tout le monde le regarde.

**Roy** – Veuillez m'excuser...

**Pride** – Demande rejetée, vous êtes collé ! _gnark gnark !_

**Roy** – Mai-euuuuuuh !

**Pride** – Deux heures de colle.

**Roy** – Quoi ? Mais...

**Pride** – Cinq heures.

**Roy** – Mais je...

**Pride** – Trois heures.

Un ange passe.

**Pride** – Ce sera donc quatre heures. Asseyez vous.

**Wrath** (bas) – Tonton Pride il est nul en maths-euuuuu !

**Pride** – MAIS J'AI DE TRES BONNES OREILLES, MONSIEUR ELRIC !

**Ed & Al** – J'ai rien fait !

**Pride** – Je ne vous ai pas parlé, mesdemoiselles.

Un autre ange passe. Suivit d'un autre. Encore un...Puis quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Pride n'a rien entendu, mais Dante entre quand même, suivie de Lust et Envy.

**Dante** – Veuillez nous excuser, mais votre professeur est malencontreusement tombé sur...

**Voix provenant de la cantine** – NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOON ! ToT

**Dante** – ...la réserve de bouteille et les a toutes prises pour de l'eau...

Envy et Lust prirent chacun Pride par une épaule et l'emmenèrent de force vers l'infirmerie.

**Dante** – Cependant, j'ai deux bonnes nouvelles...

Edward attrapa son cahier et le mit en position de bouclier.

**Dante** – Un, votre cours d'histoire est fini...

Sourire sur le visage de tous les élèves.

**Dante** – Et deux, votre professeur de sport est apte à faire cours pour le restant de l'année !

Expression de frayeur sur tous les visages.

**Dante** – D'ailleurs, il vous attend...

**Voix provenant toujours de la cantine** – Même pas vrai !

**Dante** (l'ignore) - ...alors allez-y.

Les élèves se dirigent donc, sans se presser, vers le gymnase. Greed arrive lui aussi, en traînant les pieds et en ronchonnant.

**Greed** – Bon bah...c'est parti pour trois heures de cours, mes cocos...(sourire) Du combat rapproché, ça vous dit ?

Sourire de la part de Zolf, Scar, Armstrong, Riza et Izumi (( Nda : eh oui, elle est là ! xD )).

**Greed** – Eh bien, on va faire ça sous forme de tournoi...le vainqueur aura l'honneur et le privilège d'essayer de me battre.

Classement du tournois ci-dessous...

Izumi  
Greed  
Alex Louis  
Riza  
Winry  
Alphonse  
Edward  
Roy  
Scieska, Maes, Jean

Discalifié : Wrath  
A l'infirmerie : Scar et Zolf qui ont eu le malheur de se battre l'un contre l'autre.

Wrath a été discalifié car Greed trouvait que c'était « décidément trop facile pour le môme s'il peut fusionner avec son adversaire »...

La cloche sonne, annonçant la fin de la deuxième heure de combats.

**Elèves** – _Ouaiiiiis..._

**Greed** – Encore une heure ! Dire qu'on a déjà fini ! Ben allez vous doucher, jvous retiens pas. _Mais j'vais me rincer l'oeil héhé...Ah nan on me surveille..._

**Dante** (sur un toit, avec des jumelles) – Merde, je suis repérée !

**Greed** – Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça ? Allez, hop, à la douche !

_**¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤**_

Mouais bon, chuis pas trop contente du résultat...faut dire, écrire une fic qui va dégénérer en yaoi alors qu'il y a les parents et grand-aprents pas loin...  
J'essaye de faire vite le porchian chapitre, promis !


	5. Dispute ?

Tous d'abord : Désolée pour avoir été si longue **; . ;  
**Ensuite : Je promets d'écrire plus vite, maintenant que c'est la rentrée pour mwa, ça va ptêtre sortir tout seul :)  
Maintenant : Place à la suite ! **n.n

* * *

(Nda : _allez chercher des boules quiès, ça gueule -.-_)**

Greed poussa donc les élèves vers les vestiaires. Il commença à s'avancer sournoisement vers les douches féminines lorsque qu'il croisa la personne qu'il détestait le plus sur terre…

**Envy & Greed** – Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? .

Un ange passa.

**Greed **– J'avais cours à l'instant, mais toi ?

**Envy** – Je passais par là.

**Greed** – Pour quoi faire ?

**Envy** – ça te regarde ?

**Greed** – Ben oui, t'es dans MON gymnase !

**Envy** – Et je fais ce que JE VEUX et d…

Envy se retrouva alors avec deux mains autour de sa gorge pour la simple prononciation de certains mots…

Mais notre androgyne préféré évita tout de même de perdre une vie inutilement lorsque Winry sortit des vestiaires. Elle a réagit comme toute personne saine d'esprit aurait fait.

**Winry** – WAAAAAAAAH !

Elle donna ensuite de grands coups de clefs à molette (elle ne semble pas s'en séparer) sur les deux professeurs.

(Nda : _Winry, t'étais censée hurler, pas massacrer tes profs !_ Winry : _Ben j'm'en fiche et puis de toute façon, ça sera pas ne grosse perte ! _Nda :_ Tu marques un point…_)

Les deux homonculus étaient donc dans les pommes, dans une position assez…dérangeante…HUM, bon passons…

Winry s'en alla donc vers les dortoirs, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Edward sortit à son tour des vestiaires et resta figé sur place. Ça fait toujours un choc de voir deux de vos professeur l'un allongé par terre, l'autre par-dessus…

Temps de réaction d'Edward : 6 secondes, chronomètre en main.

**Ed** – WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

En fait, il venait enfin de s'apercevoir que son pied droit était posé sur une punaise.

Malgré tout, son cri réveilla les deux professeurs. Un appareil photo aurait dû se trouver là…

Imaginez Envy et Greed, l'un couché sur l'autre, tous les deux rouge pivoine et avec de grands yeux…ça va, vous voyez ?

**Greed & Envy** – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Arf…moi j'entends, surtout !

A propos d'appareil photo…Notre ami Maes sortit à vitesse grand V des vestiaires et…y retourna immédiatement pour chercher ses amis Roy-Jean-venez-voir-c'est-incroyable-!. Lesquels sortirent la tête des vestiaires pour voir Edward qui sautillait dans tous les sens en criant « Ayayouch » et Greed et Envy qui tenaient chacun le cou de l'autre comme un étau.

**Jean **– Euuuh…

**Roy** – Maes…t'as jamais vu ces profs se disputer ou quoi ?

**Maes** – Mais euh…nan c'est pas ça que je voulais vous montrer…

Roy regarda autour de lui avant de baisser la tête et d'apercevoir notre ami Edward…

**Roy** – Oooooh ! Je l'avais pas vuuuu ! Keskil a ce petit truc à sautiller dans tous les sens ?

**Ed **– Petit truc ? … KWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAG !

**Roy** – Oh merde…

Roy ne dû alors sa survie qu'au battage du plus grand record du monde du 50 000 mètres (vive la phrase qui n'a pas de sens et pour laquelle ma prof de français me ferait pendre ! xD)…En fait, il n'a courut largement assez vite que quelques centièmes de secondes. Edward lui sauta bientôt dessus et se mit à le rouer de coups. Notre pauvre colonel adoré (Roy : _Désolé, mon carnet de rendez-vous est plein_ Mwa : _Tant mieux, c'est pas avec toi que j'voulais un rencard_ Roy : _J'aurais cru…Des volontaires ?_ Mwa : _Va en recruter ailleurs, j'ai une fic à continuer_ Roy : _Mouais…ça fait longtemps que t'as pas fait la suite…_ Mwa : _Chuuuuut !_) eu aussi soudainement que je vais utiliser le mot soudain dans cette phrase une illumination. En effet, comme des les dessins animés pour enfants, une ampoule s'alluma sur sa tête. Enfin, étant donné que c'est le Flame Alchemist, on va plutôt dire une flammèche ; un, deux, trois, adjugé ! Parlons maintenant de l'illumination de l'alchimiste de flamme avec une flammèche sur la tête et un blondinet en train de le rouer de coups. En effet, ce brave Roy Cheval (ou Mustang, je ne sais plus) venait de se rappeler qui pouvait claquer des doigts et le malheureux blond se retrouverait flambé. Ingénieux ! Sauf qu'il avait oublié qu'il venait de prendre sa douche et que ses gants se trouvaient avec sa veste, dans le vestiaire. L'illumination du siècle ne servit à rien, donc.

Scar sortit à son tour des vestiaires, jeta un regard dédaigneux aux autres et se dirigea vers les dortoirs.

**Jean** – …Je sais pas vous mais je crois que ce mec nous snobe.

Havoc s'était complètement désintéressé de Mustang qui était agressé par un…lombric… (Ed : _QUI EST UN LOMBRIC ? Grrr_)

Riza et Scieska sortirent à leur tour des vestiaires et passèrent devant Roy et Edward. Scieska les regarda, avec des yeux grands ouverts comme ça 0.0 tandis que Riza les ignora magnifiquement. Pas Roy.

Mettez maintenant la musique de titanic et imaginez Mustang qui se lèva avec grâce, se débarrassa d'Edward et alla déclarer sa flamme à Riza. Et maintenant éteignez la musique parce que cela ne s'est pas du tout passé comme ça. En fait, il a regardé Riza passer et s'est retrouvé le nez dans le bitume.

Kimblee, ayant entendu un magnifique bruit de nez qui se casse contre le bitume, sortit des vestiaires avant de voir avec déception qu'Edward ne continuait pas se besogne mais répétait un nombre incalculable de fois le mot « merde » et entreprenait de porter l'alchimiste de flamme avec Maes jusqu'à l'infirmerie. L'alchimiste écarlate pivota alors sur ses talons et pu observer (avec une groooosse goutte sur la tempe) ses deux professeurs en train de s'entre-tuer. Que d'ennui ! Une idée germa alors dans son esprit de psychopathe (laissez tomber l'ampoule ou la flammèche). Il s'approcha sournoisement des ses professeurs qui firent un joli BOUM dans les secondes qui suivirent. Il s'en alla alors en sifflotant vers sa chambre.

Envy et Greed se régénérèrent et Havoc eu la plus belle crise cardiaque du siècle (rassurez-vous, il est en vie…).

**Envy** – Graaah ! Ce type, à la première occaz', j'le colle !

**Greed** – Pareil. Grrr…

Envy partit vers le réfectoire et Greed suivit l'Ecarlate. Il tenait à le choper. Il avait VRAIMENT envie de le coller.

**Greed** – Héhé…ce mec à moi tout seul pour une heure ou deux, gyargh !

(_Afin de ne pas vous choquer, le suite de cette fic portera sur…  
_Mwa : _Hé oh, la voix off, tu la boucles, c'est moi qu'écris et si t'es pas contente, c'est pareil !  
_Voix off : _et les enfants t'en fais quoi ?  
_Mwa : _Ils ont été prévenus plus tôt pour le yaoi alors bye bye héhé…_)

Je disais plus tôt que notre androgyne adoré (Envy : _Moa j't'adore pas, connasse èé_ Mwa : _Envy, si j'utilise cette expression c'est pour tes fans --_ Envy : _Ah…_) se rendait au réfectoire. Et bien, je vais le redire. Envy partit vers le réfectoire (du pur copier/coller, si si !). Il s'assit à la table des professeurs. Pride se trouvait là, dans un état encore plus piteux que le matin même. Jugez plutôt : il pétait la forme !

**Pride** – Aux aaaaarmes, citoyeeeeens !

**Envy** – Au. --'

**Pride** – Formeeeez vos bataillooooons !

Bon, faut dire, il était encore un peu bourré aussi…Il s'est même mis à essayer d'inventer une suite à la chanson, c'est dire !

**Pride** – Un jouuuuur, je seraiiiiiii…

**Envy** – Mort étranglééééé par tous tes sujeeeeeets !

**Pride** – Eh, c'est pas ça la suite, hips !

**Envy** – M'en fiche, connard.

**Pride** – Bouhouaaaa ! Sloth, Envy il fait rien qu'à me crier dessuuuuuus !

Allons bon, il se prenait pour Wrath maintenant…

**Envy** – Une cure ça te ferai pas de mal…

Quelle bonne idée il avait eu, notre palmier ! (Envy : _T'es morte_ Mwa : _Argh_) Il emmena direct Pride se présenter au lavabo et au produit vaisselle (Envy : _le produit vaisselle, c'est pour le fun…_ Mwa : _Mais oui mais oui…_). Pride ressortit de cet entretien complètement déssaoûlé ! Si vous avez besoin de déssaouleurs professionnels, veuillez vous adressez à Mr. Palmier et son acolyte, j'ai nommé le produit vaisselle saveur citron !

**Pride** – Blouch, bla blêble !

Dit-il en crachant des bulles. Traduction : « Ouch ma tête ! ».

**Envy** – Kestu diiis ?

Demanda l'androgyne avec un costume d'angelot et la bouille qui va avec. (Envy : _Et moi je te dis merde_)

Pride fulmina de colère, si bien que de la vapeur savonnée lui sortit des oreilles.

* * *

Fin du chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé !

Si vous voulez savoir ce que va faire Pride, tapez 1  
Si vous voulez savoir ce que va faire Greed, tapez 2  
Si vous voulez savoir ce que va devenir Roy, tapez 3  
Si vous en avez rien à foutre de taper 1,2 ou 3 et que vous voulez simplement la suite, engueulez l'auteur (Auteur : _Eh ! QUI a écrit ça ?_) ou tapez-la hahaha ! (Auteur merci, ça fait toujours plaisir --)


	6. Courses poursuite

Bah merdeu alors, vous êtes deux à avoir demandé 1/2/3 une à avoir demandé 4 (mdr on va essayer xD) et une à avoir demandé 2 mmmh…on va couper héhé…  
du 1, du 2 (bicoup), du 3 et du 4 (4 : sur Edooo xD)

WARNING : Le yaoi commence un peu bicoup à ce chapitre...vous comprendrez ;)

Ce chapitre est enfin assez long (du moins je l'espère). Quelqu'un m'a dit que le précédent était court et j'en suis sincèrement désolée snif...

**ENJOY ! ; )**

* * *

Résumé de l'épisode précédent : 

«- Olalah, l'équipe Palmier vient de nous faire un magnifique « va dire bonjour au produit vaisselle … »  
- Tout à fait, Thierry, et l'équipe Borgne semble mal encaisser le coup et…Ohlalaaaaa ! Des boules de savons lui sortent des oreilles ! Incroyaaaaaableu ! »  
Hum, bon, reprenons notre "sérieux" xD

**--o--o--o--**

Pride fulminait de colère et de la vapeur de savons sortait de ses oreilles, bientôt imitée par des bulles…(( Rien que d'imaginer ça moi j'aurais voulu pas être là…Non, madame la prof de français, patapééé…é-è ))

**Envy **– Ohoh…j'ai un mauvais pressentiment….

Ohoh…il avait raison celui-là. En effet, notre ami le gentil-Pride-avec-des-bulles-de-savon-qui-sortent-des-oreilles eu envie d'une revanche contre Envy (( notez le jeu de mots d'humour à deux balles…et ma façon de parler déplorable. )).

Donc, Pridy voulut se venger d'Enve. Euh…faute de frappe…bon, on s'en fout, à la rigueur héhé…Comment ça vous voulez me tuer ? Euh…bon, je reprends (( oh purée, deux lignes à rien dire ! xD ))

Donc, Pride voulut se venger d'Envy. Pendant que ce dernier était mort de rire (( je sais pas comment vous réagiriez vous si vous voyiez Pride avec des bulles qui lui sortent des oreilles )), il sortit un sabre d'on ne sait où – ça doit être comme pour Winry et sa clef anglaise – et transperça l'androgyne de toutes parts, le découpant en magnifiques morceaux qui se rejoignaient pour reconstituer un être vivant aux cheveux verts ressemblant vaguement à un palmier.

Cette petite première partie de **_La Revanche De Pride_** (_musique style star wars) _étant assez sanglante, je vais passez les détails où il sort les tripes d'Envy (ahrum) et nous allons donc voir ce qui se passait ailleurs, pendant ce temps.

**--o--**

Kimblee fit tranquillement ses devoirs, inconscient qu'un homonculus était caché derrière sa fenêtre (( il est malin, dis donc, je penserais jamais à chercher là… )). Il se leva enfin, pour le plus grand bonheur de Greed qui commençait à avoir des courbatures mais pour son plus grand malheur également. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il était coincé et n'arrivait plus à bouger. D'où les courbatures.

**Greed **– Eh merde.

Tu l'as dit.

Kimblee sortit du bâtiment, ne songea pas un instant à regarder vers sa fenêtre (( ça servirait à quoi ? )) et alla manger, bien sagement. Faut dire, avoir explosé ses deux professeurs, ça l'avait mit de bonne humeur. Il entra donc un sourire aux lèvres dans le réfectoire. Alphonse, qui était en train de se servir plaça son plateau en position de bouclier, tandis Winry attrapa fermement sa clef anglaise, et que Roy se tendit comme un arc, prêt à claquer des doigts. Scieska se cacha derrière une jeune fille qui se cacha derrière Havoc qui lui-même se cacha derrière Armstrong qui regarda derrière lui, ne comprenant pas cette agitation. Il n'avait pas comprit qu'un Kimblee psychopathe qui souriait avait quelque chose d'inquiétant…

MAIS … il ne s'est rien passé, hélas, ô combien hélaaaas. Du moins, dans le réfectoire des élèves.

Mais chez les professeurs ?

**Dante** – C'est bizarre, je n'ai pas encore revu Pride et Envy depuis ce matin…

**Lust **– Vous avez vu Greed ? _Hé oh, depuis le temps qu'il me tourne autour il va pas aller chez cette vieille bique !_

**Dante** – Euh…oui, je l'ai surveillé…pas que les élèves meurent trop vite.

**Lust** – Ah…d'accord.

**Sloth** – Lust, tu me passes le sel ?

**Lust** – Sloth…tu peux l'attraper, il est **_à coté_** de toi !

**Sloth** – Oui, mais il est à 5 cm de ma main. Etant donné que je suis la paresse, lever ma main pour l'attraper me prendrait 45 secondes et exactement le même temps pour l'attirer vers moi. Ensuite, je mettrais 30 secondes à en mettre sur ma viande et à le reposer. Tu imagines combien de temps je perdrais alors que j'aurais pu manger mon steak ?

Lust et Dante avaient les yeux grands ouverts et la mâchoire qui pendait un peu plus bas que la normale.

Finalement, Lust lui passa le sel (( je sais, cette épopée est paaaaassionnante… )) et lui en mit sur sa viande, et cela ne lui prit que 10secondes.

**Sloth** – Et pour demain, tu me calculeras combien de temps j'ai gagné à te demander de me passer le sel.

**Lust** – …

**--o--**

**_La Revanche de Pride_**, suite du combat "sanglant", prise 1 / scène 1.

**Envy** – Mais j'ai dit que je m'excusaiiiiiiiiiiiiis !

**Pride** – Mon honneur a été salit, tu vas payer !

Envy et Pride couraient autour des dortoirs. Envy courait devant, ayant prit la forme d'un guépard (faut bien aller vite) et Pride suivait sans problème.

**Envy** – Sauvez-moi, par pitié !

Greed était sauvé. Enfin quelqu'un ! C'était peut-être Envy, mais il n'en pouvait plus…

**Greed** – Sauvez-moi ausiiiiiiiiiii !

Bon, il avait peut-être l'air stupide, coincé derrière une fenêtre, hurlant qu'il avait besoin d'aide.

**Envy** – Ben keske tu fous là-haut, connard ?

Envy passa derrière le bâtiment et revint vers devant, toujours poursuivit par Pride.

**Greed** – T'occupes et aide-moi à descendre !

Envy et Pride firent un autre tour.

**Envy** – Dans tes rêves !

Encore un tour.

**Greed** – Alleeeeez ! Steuplééééé !

Un autre tour.

**Envy** – Nan.

**Pride** – Greed ?

Et encore un tour.

**Greed** – Oui ?

Encore un…

**Pride** – Si je t'aide à descendre, tu m'aides à attraper Envy ?

Un nouveau tour.

**Greed** – AVEC JOIE !

Pride sauta sur le mur, marcha dessus à une vitesse incroyable, coupa Greed en deux et repoursuivit Envy.

Les deux morceaux de Greed tombèrent sur le sol et se rassemblèrent pour ne former qu'un seul grand dadais prétentieux (( Greed : _et moi je t'emmerde_ )) qui ouvrit ses bras en grand et réceptionna Envy qui reprit sa forme normale.

Hop, let's go, musique infernale (tatataaan) ! En effet, Pride arrivait juste derrière…Envy était coincé. S'il ne parvenait pas à échapper à l'étreinte du Vautour, le Borgne allait le faire souffrir…et quand l'honneur de l'Orgueil est salit, il faut plus qu'une simple petite vengeance pour réparer l'affront. En clair ? Il était encore plus mort qu'en temps qu'homonculus.

Il réfléchit à tout vitesse et eu une idée lumineuse. Là, Greed allait le lâcher…au mieux. Au pire, …Non, il ne devait pas y penser.

Cela le répugnait, mal il n'avait pas d'autre choix (quoique répugnait était un mot un peu trop fort…).

Envy inspira alors un grand coup…et embrassa Greed. (( non, mesdemoiselles les fans d'Envy, pas de suicide ! ))

La réaction fut, bien entendu, immédiate. Greed le repoussa violemment et lui envoya un poing dans la figure. Son poing ne rencontra que du vide, Envy s'était échappé.

Pride le rattrapa néanmoins en un rien de temps et le coupa en morceaux.

**Pride** – Voilà, on est quittes.

**Envy** – QUOI ? POUR JUSTE UN DECOUPAGE SUPPLEMENTAIRE, J'AI EMBRASSE GREED ? JE VEUX CREVEEEEER !

**Greed** – Attends je vais me faire un plaisir d'exaucer ton souhait, salopard !

**Envy** – Gloups.

Pride alla tranquillement au réfectoire pendant que Greed et Envy couraient autour des bâtiments.

**--o--**

**Pride** – Bonsoir tout le monde !

**Sloth** – 'lut.

**Lust** – Bonsoir Pride...

**Dante** – Où étais-tu ?

**Pride** – Je réglais quelque chose avec Envy.

Pride remarque alors que Lust était en train d'écrire sur un petit bloc-notes.

**Pride** – Sans avoir l'air indiscret Lust, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

**Lust** – Je calcule combien de temps a gagné Sloth à me demander de lui passer le sel plutôt qu'à la chercher elle-même…sachant qu'elle a mit 42 secondes à nous l'expliquer…Nan, sans les 42 secondes euuuh…

Pride, avec comme une sorte de grosse goutte sur la tempe, alla chercher de quoi se rassasier.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le réfectoire des élèves qu'il avait à traverser pour atteindre le self-service, son œil détecta de la peur et de la tension chez tous les élèves présents sauf un. Soupçonnant que Sloth leur ai préparés à tous une interrogation, il ne chercha pas à en savoir plus et se servit avant de retourner dans la salle des professeurs.

**Lust** – J'ai trouvé ! J'ai trouvé ! Yahouuuu !

**Sloth** – Pas trop tôt. Et moi j'ai fini de manger. Alors ?

**Lust** – Tu as gagné 1 minute 15 secondes !

**Sloth** – Bravo, mais j'avais perdu 42 secondes à t'expliquer. Alors ?

**Lust** – Euh…je...

**Sloth** – Calcule-moi ça pour demain.

**Lust** – ToT

Sloth se leva, envoya le reste de son plateau au sous-sol où Gluttony l'avala et elle sortit.

**--o--**

**Dante** – Bon, expliquez-moi clairement ce qui s'est passé…

**Ed** – Jépaféexprèilmaénervéjelétapépilaeulenédanslebitumepivoilà…

**Dante** – Calmement, Elric. Cal-me-ment.

**Ed** – J'ai-pas-fait-exprès-il-m'a-énervé-je-l'ai-tapé-et-il-a-eu-le-nez-dans-le-bitume-et-voilà…

**Maes** – Et j'ai aidé Ed à l'amener ici.

**Dante** – Et il a le nez cassé et il est dans les pommes et vous m'attendez depuis trois quarts d'heure. Reculeeeez…

Dante frappa dans ses mains et le nez de Roy se répara, accompagné d'un joli cracquement sonore et d'un hurlement.

**Roy** – WAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAÏEUUUU !

**Dante** – Son nez est en place et il est réveillé, mission accomplie. Dégagez maintenant.

Elle les flanqua à la porte.

**Ed** – Waaaah ! Oh non, c'est l'heure de mon heure de colle !

Et le pet…Et Edward parti en courant vers la salle de langue où _aurait dû_ l'attendre Envy. Seulement, il était en train de jouer à chat avec Greed mais ça, personne ne le savait.

**--o--**

**Greed **– TU VAS T'ARRÊTER, CONNARD ?

**Envy** – Non non non ! Attrape-moi si tu peux, grand fou…

**Greed** – Te fous pas de ma gueule !

**Envy** – Si j'veux mon chou !

**Greed** – Je t'attrape ; t'es mort !

**Envy** – Tu répètes ça depuis tout à l'heure…On ferait pas mieux de s'arrêter et de discuter calmement ?

**Greed** – Même pas en rêve !

La course-poursuite reprit de plus belle. Envy éclata de rire. Finalement, il s'amusait comme un fou. Que Greed l'attrape, _il n'attendait que ça_…

Avec une grosse goutte sur la tempe, Maes et Roy regardaient leurs professeurs courir en rond et en continu autour des bâtiments.

**Roy** – On est tombés chez des fous.

**Maes** – Des aliénés.

**Roy** – Des crétins. Maes ? Maes ?

Maes s'était éloigné, observant avec intérêt une jeune fille blonde.

**Maes** – Bonjour, je m'appelle Maes Hughes. Puis-je savoir ton joli petit nom ?

**La fille** – Euh, je…

Son teint vira au rouge pivoine. Faut dire, Maes lui faisait effet et pas qu'un peu.

**La fille** – Je m'appelle Gracia.

**Maes** – t'es en quelle classe ?

**Gracia** – Euh…A3

**Maes** – T'as un petit copain ?

Gracia, comprenant soudain ce qu'attendait Maes, rougit de plus belle.

**Gracia** – Euh…non…

**Maes** – Ton numéro de téléphone ?

Elle le lui donna et partit en courant.

Maes retourna auprès de Roy en sautillant.

**Roy** – Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive à toi ? '¬¬

**Maes** – La fille la plus belle du bahut m'a donné son numéro…Elle est trop chouuuuuuuu !

Et voilà, son gagatisme venait de naître.

**Roy** – Je la connais ?

**Maes** – Nan mon pote et c'est tant mieux ! Tu ferais ça à ton meilleur ami ? Espèce de Pas-Gentiiiiiil ! è-é

**Roy** – Mais nooon, j'ai jamais pensé un seul instant à te la piquer roh…_Merde alors…_

**Greed** – JE T'AI ENFIN EU !

**Envy** – Pas la peine de crier, je suis juste en dessous.

**Greed** – Ouais mais c'est pour que tout le monde le sache.

**Envy** – Youpi…

**Greed** – Bon alors, mmh…Qu'est-ce que je vais faire pour me venger ?

**Envy** (sourire mesquin) – Dis-moi, ne dit-on pas qu'il faut soigner le mal par le mal ?

Greed réfléchit un instant.

**Greed **– QUOI ! MÊME PAS EN RÊVE !

**Envy** – Dommage…

**Roy** – Maes…si on s'éloignait ?

**Maes** – Je te suis…

Roy et Maes allèrent chacun dans leur chambre et comptèrent y rester.

**Greed** – Bon, j'en ai marre, à plus Envy !

**Envy** – Hé ! Tu pars comme ça, sans rien me faire ?

**Greed** – Hmm…laisse-moi réfléchir…oui.

Sur ces propos, l'Avide laissa là le Jaloux et se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons.

**--o--**

Kimblee, en sortant du réfectoire, percuta une fille de plein fouet.

**Kimblee** – PUTAIN MAIS MERDE, TU PEUX PAS REGARDER OU TU VAS ?

**Fille** – Je…je suis désolée, je…

L'Ecarlate la poussa et se rendit à pas rapides vers son dortoir. Sa bonne humeur s'était envolée. Il lui fallait quelque chose à exploser. Oh ! Quel heureux hasard ! Le prof de sport !

Le psychopathe sourit.

Greed se reconstitua avant de jubiler et d'attraper Kimblee par le col de sa veste.

**Greed** – Une semaine de colle, Monsieur Kimblee. Tous les soirs à 18h au gymnase. Comprit ?

Kimblee soupira. Apparemment, ç'avait été une fois de trop. Greed le lâcha et il marmona un « ouais » avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

Alors qu'il monta les escaliers à la suite de Kimblee, Greed ne put s'empêcher de se maudire de ne lui avoir mit qu'une semaine de colle...

Edward attendait depuis dix bonnes minutes Envy lorsque celui-ci se montra enfin. L'aîné Elric regarda avec une mine perplexe la tenue débraillée d'Envy (il avait son mini haut et sa jupe short, tous deux assez sales).

**Envy** – Je prendrai une douche plus tard. (sourire inquiétant) BON, mon cheeeeer Edward…Aujourd'hui, tu vas me suivre gentiment et sans bruit.

Envy et Edward allèrent dans le dortoir et s'arrêtèrent devant une porte et _pas n'importe quelle porte_.

**Envy** – Tu frappes, tu entre et tu lui donnes ça.

Envy donna un papier à Edward.

**Envy** – Ce sera tout.

Et sur ce, il s'éclipsa.

Edward, quelque peu inquiet par le fait qu'Envy ne l'ai pas insulté ce soir-ci et aussi par le fait qu'il avait même été _gentil_ avec lui, haussa finalement les épaules et frappa à la porte. Greed ouvrit, regarda à droite et à gauche. Ne voyant personne, il ferma la porte.

Edward, quelque peu énervé, frappa à nouveau. Greed rouvrit la porte.

**Ed** – En bas, m'sieur.

Greed baissa la tête et aperçu enfin Edward qui le regardait d'en bas, les poings serrés.

**Greed** – Et tu me veux quoi ?

**Ed** – Le palmier m'a donné ça pour vous.

Edward lui remit la feuille et s'en alla dans sa chambre avant de frapper le mur.

**Ed** – PUTAIN DE MERDE FAIT CHIEEEEEEEER !

En effet, il était plutôt énervé.

Alphonse arriva à ce moment là devant la porte de son aîné et, intrigué, entra.

**Al** – Nii-san ? Qu'est-ce qui…HIIIiiii !

Alphonse s'évanouit. Edward mesurait quinze centimètres de plus que dans l'après-midi.

Ça fait toujours un choc…

End of ze Chapter :)

* * *

Yahouuu ! Quand je veux je peux, z'vez vu ça : )

Review plize ? (chibi eyes) Et je commence la suite tou di souite ! huhu **n.n  
**PS: je commence quand même la suite tou di souite **:P**


	7. Oh non

Voilà ENFIN la suite, désolée x fois ;.;  
Je pense avoir mérité une pause fic triste, non ? héhéhé...  
Note pour ceux qui demandent du EnvyxGreed : Je vais essayer, les namis ;)  
Note pour ceux qui voudraient du RoyxRiza : ça va vnir, je sais pas comment, mais ça va vnir !  
Note pour ceux qui veulent du EnvyxEd : j'y arriverai pas, sorry...  
Note pour ceux qui voudraient du EdxWinry : je vais essayer...  
Note pour ceux qui aimeraient du EdxAl : Dans vos rêves !  
Bien, à présent, bonne lecture x)

* * *

Edward sourit d'un sourire style « je suis grand et ça me plaît » et il fit un pas, deux et se retrouva le nez par terre.

**Ed** – Bon…va falloir réapprendre à marcher, maintenant…Quelle merde…

Alphonse ouvrit les yeux et regarda son frère qui était lui aussi étalé par terre.

**Al** – Ed ! Tu devineras jamais ! J'ai rêvé que tu…

Le cadet laissa sa phrase en suspens, car Edward s'était levé et le regardait de…haut ?

**Ed** (sourire façon Mustang) – Eh bien, Al, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

**Al** – Ed…tu…c'est impossible…t'as grandi d'un coup, comme ça, paf!...

**Ed** – Non, c'est toi qu'as dû rapetisser héhé…

(( Mais que s'est-il donc passé ? Suspense mdr :P ))

**--o--**

Greed déplia le papier. Envy avait écrit quelques lignes, à première vue. A seconde vue…il n'en savait fichtre rien, vu qu'il ne savait pas lire. Le Bouclier Ultime à l'intelligence limitée (( Greed : _tu tiens tant que ça à mourir ? _)) regarda dans le vide et déchira le papier. Primo, hors de question qu'il aille lui demander ce qu'il avait écrit, il tenait à son honneur ; Secundo, il tenait à rendre visite à quelqu'un.

A ce souvenir, l'homoncule sourit.

**--o--**

**Envy **– Mais-euuuuh !

**Dante **– Pride, arrête de frapper mon fils.

**Envy** – Il a pas arrêté ! Putain ça fait mal !

**Pride** – J'adore le bruit que ça fait…et si je te coupe la face, ça fait quoi ?

**Envy** – N'essaie même pas !

**Pride** – Dante-sama, je peux ?

**Dante** – Fais donc. Ainsi arrêtera-t-il peut être de crier dans mes pauvres oreilles.

**Envy** – Hé ! C'est pas justrblgrflb !

**Pride **– Génial ! J'adore ce bruit !

**Envy **– Nan, recommence pas, recorblgrflb !

**Pride** – C'est amusant. Et si je te coupe un pied ?

**Envy** – WAYAAAAAAAAAAA !

**Dante** – CA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX ! DEHOOOORS !

Dante flanqua les deux homonculus à la porte.

**Pride** – Ouch !

**Envy** – WAYAYAAAAAYE ! Putain qui c'est qui lui a acheté des chaussures avec crampons en clous ?

**Pride** – Mmmh…Si mes souvenirs sont bons, c'était toi.

**Envy** – … J'en ai fait beaucoup des conneries comme ça ?

**Pride** – Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te réponde ?

**Envy** – Euh…nan, laisse tomber.

Pride s'exécuta, laissant nonchalamment « tomber » l'un de ses sabres sur le pied d'Envy qui poussa un hurlement qui ressemblait à peu près à…

**Envy** – WAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASALOPAAAAAAAAAARD !!!

…ceci.

Pride, avec un air angélique, sourit à Envy avant de reprendre son sabre et de s'éclipser à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il y a des avantages à être l'Oeil Ultime…

**--o--**

Roy inspira un grand coup. Expira. Non, soupira, plutôt. Maes était devenu complètement…_hystérique_ ces derniers temps.

**Maes** – Rooooooy ! Regarde comme elle est bien, là ! Raaaaah ! Elle est magnifiiiiiique !

**Roy** – Maes…tu vas me montrer sa photo encore combien de fois ?

**Maes** – Exactement 452 fois, pourquoi ?

**Roy **– …Nan, pour rien. J'vais me balader, à plus tard.

Roy sortit se dégourdir les jambes et échapper à Hughes, lorsqu'il eu une sorte d'éclaircissement dans son esprit… (( Roy : _Vazy, continue…fait craquer ses doigts_ )) quelque peu…

Lorsque soudain il aperçu, dans le couloir (( Roy : _Tu te défiles ? lâche !_ )) la magnifique Riza Hawkeye (( Roy : _3_ Auteur : _Notez la diversion _x )) à laquelle il venait de se cogner…Mouais…il est aveugle ou il a le cerveau lent ? _(Voit soudain une horde de Royfangirls prêtes à lui sauter dessus)_ J'ai rien diiiiit…

Bien, ambiance romantique, Roy embrassa la main de Riza… Le disque saute, la belle blonde viendait de lui écraser sauvagement le pied ! xD

Et pendant que Roy sautait dans tous les sens en gueulant « WAYAYAAAAYOUIIIIILLE ! », Riza retourna dans sa chambre, quelque peu bicoup assez énervée…

**--o--**

Edward donna une claque à Alphonse. Deux. Trois. S'affola : son frère ne se réveillait pas...

Il prit Alphonse sur les épaules et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie…pas trop vite, pour ne pas embrasser le bitume.

Un, deux, trois petits coups pressés à la porte.

Dante alla ouvrir. Sans faire attention à la taille d'Edward, elle lui prit Alphonse des mains et lui ferma la porte au nez.

**Ed** – Sympaaaa…

Edward, en traînant les pieds, sortit dans la cour (au passage, il est tombé 47 fois…) et tomba sur Roy. Ou plutôt, entra en collision avec ce dernier…

**Roy & Ed** – TU PEUX PAS REGARDER OU TU MARCHES ?

Un silence s'installa.

**Roy** – Tiens, Elric…je ne t'avais pas vu… Tu étais trop _bas_. Mais…dis-moi…qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec ça ?

Roy ramassa quelque chose par terre. Ça ressemblait vaguement à… des dessous de semelle compensés.

**Roy** – Nooooon…ne me dis pas que tu nous faisais _croire_ que tu mesurais Ed : CENSURE ! Tu en mesures moins ?

**Ed **– La dernière fois que tu m'as vu, CONNARD, j'avais la même taille, SANS les semelles.

Pour une raison inconnue, Edward ne s'était pas énervé… (( Auteur : _Il est devenu fou ! Hiromu, au s'couuuuurs ! Tous les persos que je t'emprunte vont le devenir !_ Ed : _C'est plutôt toi qu'il faudrait enfermer_ Auteur : _Là ! Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Euh…_ Ed : _…-.-_ ))

Roy, lui, complètement déboussolé car il n'avait pas encore fait exploser le fullmetal de rage, restait immobile, semblant réfléchir (à comment faire-exploser-Ed-plus-vite), lorsque soudain, il sembla se réveiller.

**Roy** – Oh, je suis désolé, fullmetal…J'ai cru pendant un instant que tu avait une taille normale…pour un gnome lilliputien.

**Ed** – QUI C'EST QUE TU TRAITES DE GNOME LI…euh…Lillitien ?!

**Roy** – Tu es tellement _bas_ que tu ne comprends plus personne…pauvre _petit_…

**Ed** –JE SUIS PAS PETIT !

**Roy** – Juste minuscule.

Envy arriva alors d'on ne sait où, sans prévenir. Il faut dire, il avait entendu une voix mélodieuse le sortir d'un rêve merveilleux où il égorgeait Pride et où il…enfin…( Envy : _C'est perso, mais tu peux le dire, il en ont rien à foutre…où plutôt…ça les intéresse, alors vazy…_ Auteur : _Euh…c'est-à-dire…c'est assez gênant, tu sais…_ ) MAIS on va passer sur ce détail ! ( Envy : _Pauvre âmes sensibles, vous n'avez pas été choquées…Dommage. _)

Donc, nous en étions à _Envy arriva alors d'on ne sait où, sans prévenir._ Il donna un magistral coup de pied au derrière au pauvre Edward.

**Envy** – Ça, minus, c'est pour m'avoir réveillé.

L'homonculus lui asséna un seconde coup de pied.

**Envy** – Et ça parce que j'avais envie.

Envy s'éloigna alors, boitillant un petit peu. Il avait oublié que le nabot avait des prothèses métalliques…

**Roy** – Il ne te porte pas dans son cœur.

**Ed** – C'est réciproque.

**Roy** – Que c'est attendrissant.

Avant qu'Edward ne trouve quelque chose à répondre, le visage de Roy se figea de terreur et l'instant d'après, il détalait en direction du bâtiment le plus proche.

Le jeune Elric se retourna lentement, cherchant à voir ce qui avait bien pu effrayer Roy. Mal lui en prit, il passa le reste de la soirée à dire « Oui, elle est jolie, là », « Ah oui, jolie photo » ou bien encore « Magnifique, Maes… ». Pauuuuuvre Edward…

**--o--**

Kimblee avançait, traînant les pieds. Il faut dire, il ne la méritait pas, cette semaine de colle. Enfin…un petit peu, c'est tout. _IL_ n'en était pas mort…

Justement, _il_ arriva, le sourire aux lèvres.

Greed fit craquer ses doigts avant de les fourrer dans ses poches.

**Greed** – Bien…Mon petit Kimblee…Tu vas commencer par m'aider à ranger le matos, on verra après pour la suite…

En fait, aider n'était pas le bon mot, vu qu'il le faisait tout seul…Et que Greed était allongé sur le ventre, profitant du spectacle. Il avait justement laissé traîner les _trucs_ les plus lourds...

C'est alors que Kimblee, qui commençait à avoir trop chaud, enleva sa chemise.

Grosse erreur.

Greed ouvrit ses yeux au maximum et se passa la langue sur les lèvres, comme un prédateur qui vient de repérer sa proie.

Kimblee, qui tournait le dos à l'homonculus, ne put s'inquiéter de son sort à temps. Il ne commença à s'inquiéter que lorsqu'il aperçu des mains emprisonnant les siennes et qu'il sentit une langue dans son cou.

Toute tentative de fuite était impossible.

Merde alors.

Roy marchait sans but. Enfin si : à l'opposé de Maes, et le plus loin possible.

C'est alors qu'il vit quelque chose qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais voir…

Il faut dire, c'était assez choquant, pour lui, Greed et Kimblee qui se roulent une pelle. Ou plutôt, Greed qui roulait une pelle à Kimblee qui tentait de s'échapper…et qui fini par abandonner, ses mains étant retenues par son professeur de sport adoré… (( Kimblee :_ Non, détesté._ _Nuance énorme_ Greed : _Mais, kimou…_ ¤ Greed explose ¤… ))

Roy ne sut quoi faire. C'est alors que Maes le sauva…en courant vers lui et en criant « Roooooooy ! Photoooooooo ! Graciaaaaa ! Mamouuuuur ! Trop magnoooooooonne ! »…

Tu parles d'un sauvetage !

Bon, il faut dire, c'était plutôt efficace, il savait maintenant quoi faire : courir le plus loin possible et ne SURTOUT PAS se laisser rattraper par Maes… Mission Impossible Quarantedouze ou encore Courir 24 Heures et Pulvériser le Chrono…

**--o--**

Que devenait Alphonse, à l'infirmerie ?

**Dante** – TU VAS TE REVEILLER, OUI ?

**Al** – Hein que quoi ?

Dante se passa une main sur le visage avant de dire au petit Al, avec une voix toute innocente…

**Dante** – C'EST PAS TROP TÔT, CONNARD ! DEBOUT, SORS DE LA, DEGAAAAAAGE !

(( Un instant svp…

**DN** – Dante, respecte le script, merde !

**Dante** – Rien. à. foutre.

**DN **– Maiiiis ! steuplé !

**Dante** – Alors je me fiance avec Hohenheim et Ed et Al crèvent.

**DN** – Quoi ? Oublie.

**Dante** – Alors je m'en vais.

**DN** – Ouaiiis ! Enfin, NAAAAAN ! J'ai encore besoin de toi ! C'est quoi ce doigt levé ? Rho ! … Bon, ton Hohen chéri apparaît mais c'est tout, okay ?

**Dante** – … ça marche.

Fin de l'interruption ))

Al se retrouva alors devant l'infirmerie en train de se masser le derrière.

Quel était donc le crétin qui lui avait offert des chaussures à crampons de clous ?

**--o--**

Greed jubilait. Ça y est. Il était à lui. Il lâcha ses mains pour attraper sa tête et l'embrasser plus avidement.

Biiiip ! Erreur…

Note : ne JAMAIS lâcher Kimblee trop tôt…

_**BAOUM**_

Comme l'apprit bien vite Greed.

Greed – Eh merde…

Eh oui, il a filé. Et il a siffloté. Et c'est pas le pire.

Le pire, c'est qu'il ne compte pas fermer sa porte à clef, cette nuit…

Bande de vicieux…

* * *

Je suis choquée de moi-même là 0.o  
MWAHAHAAAAAAAA XD  
J'espère que malgré la longueur rikiki, ça vous a plu...  
A très bientôt j'espère...dans votre intérêt.

Prochain chapitre **-D** _Un inspecteur arrive..._


	8. Inspection surprise secrète !

Comme certains le remarquerons, j'ai posté plus vite hahaha !  
Bonne nouvelle : l'inspiration est revenue !  
Mauvaise nouvelle : l'auteur va se lancer dans une série de minifics sans doute tristounes !  
Other bonne nouvelle : Voilà la suiiiteuuuu !

* * *

Un homme devant le portail. Il regarda sa montre. Il était pile à l'heure, comme à son habitude. La seule chose désolante dans cette histoire était que personne ne savait qu'il arrivait pile à l'heure prévue, étant donné que ses inspections étaient surprises. 

Il était donc devant la porte en fer de ce lycée. Lui. Hohenheim Elric.

L'inspecteur se frotta les manches de sa veste, y enleva un grain de poussière inexistant, rajusta son col et ouvrit la porte du portail. Elle grinça. Parfaite ambiance de film d'angoisse.

Surtout que la cour était déserte. Bizarre, c'était pourtant l'heure de la récréation…

C'est alors qu'il vit courir devant lui un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Un élève, sûrement. Il semblait fuir quelque chose…

Il sembla que c'était quelqu'un.

Un autre élève. Il le poursuivait en brandissant des photos couleur d'assez bonne qualité, il faut dire.

Il apprit plus tard qu'il s'agissait de Roy Mustang et de Maes Hughes, le premier cherchant à échapper au visionnage des photos de la petite amie du second.

Il avança lentement, traversant cette cour immense et quasi déserte.

Un rire sur sa gauche le fit tourner la tête.

Kimblee riait en rentrant dans le dortoir tandis que Greed le suivait sournoisement.

Ne sachant pas s'il avait affaire à deux élèves où professeurs, les deux étant d'apparence assez jeune, il continua son chemin.

Il ne pouvait pas se douter que ces deux là étaient…allaient…**passons** !

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'un jeune homme blond.

**Hohen** – Excuse-moi, mais pourrais-tu m'indiquer où se trouve le bureau de la directrice ?

**Ed** – Ouais, c'est par là, tout droit.

L'inspecteur sursauta. Une voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Serait-ce… ?

**Ed** – Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le nez ?

**Hohen** – Euh, non, non rien, je…réfléchissais.

Non, ce ne devait être qu'une coïncidence.

**Ed** – De rien quand même !

Edward s'éloigna, les poings légèrement serrés. Hohenheim soupira.

Il avait dû rêver.

Il s'en alla dans la direction contraire au bureau de la directrice.

Ses inspections était entièrement surprises : on ne s'en apercevait généralement que lorsque l'avis de renvoi était envoyé.

**--o--**

-Connard… j'suis mort.

-Avoue que ça ne t'a pas déplu.

Un silence.

-J'en était sûr !

Un rire.

-N'empêche, j'suis _out_ aussi…

-Ouais.

-Maintenant, t'es à moi !

-Mmh…

Un bruit d'explosion.

-Pas tout à fait !

Un autre rire. Plus froid. Suivi d'un cri, du même homme.

-Il n'empêche que tu le deviendras bientôt…

**--o--**

**Maes** – Roy…c'est quoi ces bruits ?

**Roy **– ça semble venir d'une des chambres du bâtiment…

…

Mais quelle bande de dégueulasses…

**Maes **– Je suis d'accord avec l'auteur.

**Roy** – Pour une fois, moi aussi.

Merci, merci.

…

N'empêche…

Ils en font du bruit, Greed et Kimblee…

**--o--**

**Pride** – Envyyyy ! C'était juste pour rire !

**Envy **– Rien à foutre. Descend.

**Pride** – On pourrait peut-être trouver une solution…

**Envy** – Dans tes rêves.

**Pride** – Tu me détestes tant que cela ?

**Envy** – Noooooon ! Je te hais.**(1)**

**(1)** Pour ceux qui lisent les _Tuniques Bleues_ (bd) , vous pourrez voir que j'ai copyrighté…x)

**Pride** – Je n'ai plus le droit de m'amuser, alors ?

**Envy** – Pas sur mo…

Une idée naquit dans l'esprit tordu d'Envy.

**Envy** – Pride, mon très cher Pride, mon ami de toujours…

**Pride** – Euh… « ami de toujours ? »

**Envy **– « De toujours », c'est-à-dire depuis maintenant.

**Pride** – Ah. Je me disais aussi…tu attends quelque chose de moi, j'imagine ?

**Envy** – Comment as-tu deviné ?

**Pride** – J'l'ai pas deviné, c'est l'Œil qui me l'a dit…

**Envy** – J'me disais aussi que t'étais un peu trop stupide…

**Pride** – Eh !

**Envy** – Mais c'est vrai !

**Pride** – Non.

**Envy** – Si !

**Pride** – Non.

**Envy** – Siiiii !

**Pride** – Non.

**Envy** – SI !

**Pride** – Non.

**Envy** – SIIIII !

**Pride** – Non.

**Envy** – SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

**Pride** – Non.

**Envy** – SI, et maintenant, ta gueule !

Pride soupira.

**Pride** – Et tu me veux quoi, alors ?

**Envy** – Je te laisse descendre de cette branche à **une** condition…

**Pride** – Laquelle ?

Les lèvres d'Envy s'étirèrent en un sourire inquiétant.

**--o--**

**Ed** – Aaaaaaaaal ! Putain, il est où ? AAAAAL ?

**Scieska** – Tu cherches quelqu'un ?

**Ed** – _Eh merde, fallait que je tombe sur cette…_ Ouais, je cherche mon frangin. Tu l'aurais pas vu ?

**Scieska** – Un garçon blond ?

**Ed** – Oui.

**Scieska** – Cheveux courts ?

**Ed** – Ouiiii.

**Scieska** – Avec une tronche de gentil garçon ?

**Ed** – Ouiiiiiii…

**Scieska** – Et un petit chat dans les bras ?

**Ed** – … C'est lui.

**Scieska** – Il m'a dit de te dire que je ne l'avais pas vu. Il est parti par l...

Scieska, venant de comprendre qu'elle venait de commettre une erreur, arrêta de pointer son doigt dans la direction où était parti Alphonse et se plaqua les mains sur la bouche.

**Ed **– Mmh…Pas grave, je n'ai rien entendu.

Et il rebroussa chemin, laissant là une Scieska déboussolée.

**--o--**

**Winry** – Un tour à droite, clef de douze, boulon 49…

Quelqu'un toussota. Winry ne se tourna même pas.

**Winry** – Ouais ?

**Ed** – Euh…je…

**Winry** – Ed ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir ! … Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? ¬¬

**Ed** – Bah euuh…je euh…

**Winry** – Accouche.

**Ed** – chatediréinssinoche ?

**Winry** – Keuwa ?

**Ed** – Euuh…ça te dirait de venir avec moi au cinoche ?

**Winry **– Tiens, on a le droit de sortir du lycée maintenant ?

**Ed** – _On n'a pas le droit ?_ Euuh…en fait, je comptais sortir en douce…

**Winry** – ça marche !

Mwahahaaaaa…Bon, c'est un peu nunuche con comme mise en scène mais rha…fallait bien y arriver ! x)

**--o--**

**Alex** – Mille neuf cent quatre vingt dix-sept, mille neuf cent quatre vingt dix-huit, mille neuf cent quatre vingt dix-neuf, deux mille !

Armstrong se leva, après avoir fait ses deux mille pompes à une main quotidiennes…Nullement fatigué, comme à son habitude.

**Jean** – Fini ?

**Alex** – Fini.

Havoc se leva, jeta sa cigarette par terre avant de l'écraser et sorti, suivit par Armstrong.

**Alex** – Tu devrais arrêter de fumer.

**Jean **– J'ai commencé y a pas longtemps, à quoi ça servirait que j'arrête ?

**Alex** – À ménager tes pauvres poumons.

**Jean **– Rien à foutre et j'te dis merde.

Armstrong asséna une claque à Havoc qui partit cinq mètres plus loin…

**Alex** – Oups…

Evidement, Armstrong comptait lui donner une petite baffe amicale…qu'est-ce que ç'aurait été s'il l'avait frappé de colère, hein ?

Hohenheim regarda le jeune homme à ses pieds et le colosse qui arrivait en courant qui répétait incessamment le mot « oups ».

Il sortit son petit carnet et y inscrivit quelques mots avant de continuer sa visite surprise…

**--o--**

**Ed** – Putain, il est haut ce mur !

Edward se prit un O.V.N.I dans la tête et il se révéla que c'était une clef anglaise.

**Winry** – Reste poli, connard !

**Ed** – _Et c'est moi qu'on dit grossier ?_ Ouais…

Oh hisse, Oh hisse…ça y est, ils sont de l'autre coté.

**Ed** – On y vaaa !

Ed attrapa le bras de Winry et se mit à courir.

**Winry** – Euh…Ed…le cinoche c'est pas par là.

**Ed **– Ah bon ?

Edward s'arrêta et Winry leva les yeux au ciel.

**Winry** – Ouiii…le cinoche c'est par là !

Winry attrapa le bras d'Ed et le tira vers le centre-ville.

Hohenheim griffonna une ligne dans son carnet.

Son rapport commençait bien.

**--o--**

Midi. L'heure crime…si l'on peut dire hahaha x)

Evidement, beaucoup ont fini à l'infirmerie suite à ce qui s'est passé. C'étaient surtout des filles…Allez savoir pourquoi, toutes celles qui se sont trouvées à l'infirmerie ont fait des tentatives de suicide…

---o---o---

**Kimblee** – Mais j'veux pas me lever !

**Greed** – Tatata ! J'ai faim, toi aussi : on se lève !

**Kimblee** – Mais j'ai pas faim !

Mon œil. C'était son estomac qui gargouillait depuis une heure, pas celui de l'homonculus.

Et comme pour prouver une énième fois à Greed que son amant du jour lui mentait, un gargouillis sonore se fit entendre. L'homonculus éclata de rire tandis que l'humain, boudeur, se rhabillait.

**Greed** – Espèce de gamin.

Greed embrassa tendrement Kimblee qui commença à oublier la raison de sa bouderie. Il l'oublia complètement lorsque l'homonculus se retrouva éparpillé sur les murs.

---o---o---

Notre couple de psychopathes adoré marchait à présent main dans la main en direction du réfectoire, ne prêtant pas attention aux jeunes filles en larmes qui maudissaient intérieurement Kimblee. Ce dernier se promit d'en faire exploser quelques unes, plus tard.

C'est pour cela que certaines tentatives de suicides avaient abouti…

---o---o---

**Sloth** – Mais merde, c'est quoi ces bruits ?

**Wrath** – Des méchantes filles qui pleurent comme des bébés, Maman adorée !

**Lust** – Sloth, rappelle-moi pourquoi Wrath a le droit de manger ici.…

Lust lançait des regards noirs au petit garçon qui, en moins de dix minutes, avait renversé trois fois son verre sur la Luxure, avait braillé qu'il n'aimait pas être assis à coté de Lust et en face d'Envy qui lui donnait des coups de pieds, sembla-t-il et surtout, SURTOUT : il avait tenu à ce que sa maman-adorée-chérie lui coupe sa viande et avait encore braillé lorsque c'était Envy qui s'en était chargé en prenant l'apparence de Sloth parce qu'« il a pas le droit de prendre l'apparence de ma Maman, le grand con ! »…

**Sloth** – Parce que c'est mon fils et qu'il risque de tuer des élèves avant qu'on ne commence vraiment à s'amuser.

**Envy** – Mais merde, qu'il les tue, j'en ai rien à foutre, moi !

**Lust** – Nous non, Envy, mais Dante a dit…

**Envy** – Mais je l'emmeeeeeerde !

Pendant qu'Envy, Wrath et Lust s'entre-engueulaient, Pride, lui, restait pensif.

Il allait devoir quelque chose à Envy, prochainement. Il se demandait à quoi cela pourrait bien ressembler.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'Envy n'avait pas encore trouvé et qu'il attendait un évènement spécialement gênant pour qu'il demande sa faveur à l'Orgueil.

C'est alors que Greed entra dans la pièce, suivi de Kimblee.

Envy, Lust et Wrath se turent, se demandant ce que l'humain faisait là. Sloth, elle, n'en avait strictement rien à foutre et Pride rit sous cape. L'un des autres avantages de l'Œil Ultime, c'est que l'on ne perd pas son temps en question inutiles.

Sans prêter attention aux autres, le psychopathe et l'avide s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre et commencèrent à manger.

Pride avait de plus en plus de mal à s'empêcher d'étouffer de rire. Faut dire…  
1) Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça de la part de Greed.  
2) Les têtes des autres valaient la peine d'être vues.  
3) Le petit sourire de Kimblee ne voulait dire qu'une chose que lui avait montré l'œil : Greed avait peut-être les mains et la tête occupées, mais pas les pieds.

Wrath, lui, se demandait pourquoi un humain était entré. Il n'oserait jamais l'avouer, mais Kimblee lui faisait quand même peur. Et puis, étant un enfant à innocent, il ne pouvait pas deviner ce qu'il y avait entre Greed et Kimblee…

Envy serrait les poings. Il avait absolument besoin de tuer quelqu'un. Là. Tout de suite. Et Kimblee était LA cible potentielle. Greed aussi, par ailleurs.

Lust voulait plutôt tuer Greed. Il était plutôt pas mal foutu et là seule chose qu'il trouvait à faire s'était de se caser avec un mec. Bwark. Au secours.

Sloth, elle, s'en foutait royalement et continuait de manger comme si de rien n'était.

Greed, lui, s'amusait à faire monter et descendre son pied contre la jambe de _son_ Kimblee.

Et Kimblee, eh bien…il souriait, point ! x)

**--o--**

**Ed** – On est perdus.

**Winry **– Quoi ? Mais nooon ! Attends, je crois que c'est par là…

**Ed** – Winry…ça fais quinze fois qu'on passe devant ce panneau.

**Winry** – Bouhouuuuu ! Edward, on est perduuuuus !

**Ed** – Qu'est-ce que je te disais…

**Winry** – C'est ta faute !

_**CLONG !**_

Winry asséna un coup de clef anglaise sur la tête du pauvre Edward…

**Ed** – WAYEUUUU ! CA VA PAS LA TETE ?

**Winry** – C'est ta faute si on est perduuuuus !

Winry s'écroula par terre, en larmes. Edward, ne sachant pas où se mettre, s'accroupit finalement à coté de son amie de toujours.

**Ed** – Mais non, on n'est pas perdus…

**Winry** – SIIIIIII !

Winry s'accrocha à Edward qui prit la magnifique couleur d'une crevette (Ed : QUI C'EST QU'EST UNE CREVETTE ?).

Après quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Winry pleurnichait sur l'épaule d'Edward et pendant lesquelles Edward hésitait entre poser ses mains sur le dos de Winry ou essayer de se dégager, le Fullmetal sembla se réveiller.

**Ed** – Winry ! On n'est pas perdus !

Winry leva vers Edward une tête de chibi mouillée de larmes où brillait une petite étoile dans ses gros nyeux de chibis...

**Winry** – C'est vrai Edou ?

Ed faillit avaler sa salive de travers.

**Ed** – _Edou ? bwaaaaark !_ Euh…Oui ! Viens !

Edward força Winry à se lever.

En effet, ils n'étaient pas perdus.

L'arrière du lycée étant seulement vingt mètres plus loin…

Hohenheim, voyant les jeunes gens rentrer en douce, griffonna dans son carnet. Et poussa un juron.

Il commençait déjà à faire nuit donc il ne voyait plus rien mais ce n'était pas le pire !

…

Il n'avait plus d'encre dans son stylo bleu turquoise adoré…

**--o--**

Envy tordit sa cuillère dans tous les sens en poussant des jurons.

**Sloth** – Tu vas la fermer, oui ?

**Envy **– MEEEEEEEERDE !

La Jalousie se leva et alla frapper dans le mur avant de sortir tuer le premier humain qui passerait par là.

**Wrath** – Môman, pourquoi Envy il est plus taré que d'habitude ?

**Sloth** – Parce que tu vois, Wrath, Envy est jaloux.

**Wrath** – Nooon ! De qui ?

**Sloth** – De Kimblee.

**Wrath** – Hein ?

**Sloth** – Tu peux pas comprendre.

**Wrath** – Et Lust, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ?

**Sloth** – Elle avait des envies de meurtre.

Pride éclata de rire et tomba sur la table, qu'il frappait de ses poings. Son visage commençait à prendre une teinte violacée.

Faut dire…

Les réactions d'Envy et Lust après qu'ils aient vu Greed et Kimblee s'embrasser tendrement par-dessus la table…

Mort de rire…

Au sens propre.

N'est-ce pas, Pride ?

**Pride** – MWAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaargh !

_**Couic !**_

**--o--**

Hohenheim eu un frisson. Ce rire était à glacer le sang.

Il n'avait même pas la force d'écrire dans son carnet…

Avec son style orange à paillettes et senteur mandarine.

**--o--**

**Maes** – Bonne nuit Gracia Mamouuuuur !

**Gracia** – Moi aussi je t'aiiiiime !

**Maes** – Bisous !

**Gracia** – Bisou !

**_Smoutch._**

Maes, l'esprit léger, laissa sa petite amie devant le dortoir des filles et retourna vers le sien. Il s'immobilisa cependant de stupeur lorsqu'il vit que Greed et Kimblee était devant le bâtiment, en train de _s'embrasser_.

Choqué à vie, le Maes, tu peux me croire !

Surtout après les avoir vu entrer dans la même chambre…

D'ailleurs, le lendemain, Roy se rendit compte que quelqu'un était accroché à son bras comme on est accroché à un doudou…

**Roy **– Maeees…

**Maes** – Maiiiiis !

**Roy** – Sors-moi au moins ce pouce de ta bouche, t'as l'air idiot.

**--o--**

**Envy** – Pride !

**Pride** – Mgnfrgn ?

**Envy** – Debouuuuut !

**Pride** – Mai-euuuh ! J'veux encore dormir moi !

**Envy **– Ta gueule ! C'est l'heure…

_**DOOOONG !**_

**Pride** – En effet, il est trois heures du mat'…

**Envy** – Mais non, abruti, c'est pas ça !

_**DOOOONG!**_

**Pride** – Ah bon ?

**Envy** – Non…

_**DOOOONG!**_

**Envy** – Putain, Pride, change d'horloge, merde ! Comment t'arrives à dormir avec ça ?

**Pride** – C'est simple, ça fait un « dong ! » pour chaque heure et c'est beaucoup plus mélodieux que « Pride ! Debouuuuut ! »

**Envy** – …Ouais ben c'est l'heure…

**Pride** – Non, il est 3heures01 du mat', maintenant.

**Envy** – MAIS PUTAIIIIIN !

**Voix d'élève** – Oh, moins fort merde, y en a qui dorment !

Envy serra les poings, résistant à l'envie de tuer Pride et cet élève, pour le fun.

Certains d'entre vous vont se demander comment ça se fait que les élèves n'entendent pas le grand « **_DOOOONG !_** » mais que la voix d'Envy, non ? Eh bien tout simplement parce que Pride loge dans un petit bâtiment proche du dortoir des garçons et que le « **_DOOOONG !_** » ne s'entend pas à l'extérieur mais la voix d'Envy, si. C'est compliqué et débile mais j'avais envie de me marrer et je sens que je vous emmerde avec mes explications à la con !

**--o--**

Hohenheim avait passé une nuit blanche.

Ce lycée était hanté…

La preuve : un enfant était sortit de l'un des murs pour en traverser un autre.

Pauvre inspecteur…

Il ne pouvait pas savoir que Wrath ne pouvait pas dormir sans sa maman.

**--o--**

**Envy** – Voilà, et comme ça on sera quittes.

**Pride** –…Et si j'ai pas envie ?

**Envy** – Tu tiens vraiment à retourner sur cet arbre ?

**Pride** – Non ! _J'ai le vertige moi !_

**-oo-oo-**

_**Rapport d'inspection – Hohenheim Elric – Lycée de Central.**_

_Les élèves se battent._

_Les élèves sortent en douce puis rentrent tard._

_Les enseignants sont fous._

_Un enseignant a une relation approfondie avec l'un de ses élèves._

_Le lycée est hanté._

_Je vous informe également de ma démission._

_Hohenheim Elric_

_**Ps** : Ce rapport est mal fait et j'en ai rien à foutre !

* * *

_

Mwahahaaaa pauvre Hohenheim x)  
Review ? héhéhé... 


	9. Rendezvous et réunion

Chapitre 9 : ONLINE !

Ce sera ptêtre pas aussi drôle que d'habitude (j'ai commencé à culpabiliser passke les persos passaient pour des cs, m'enfin, vous me direz c'que vous en pensez :3)

* * *

Pride donna un coup de pied dans un caillou sur son chemin. Son cerveau était en pleine activité car il réfléchissait (logique, n'est-ce pas ?) à ce qu'Envy lui avait demandé de faire. Il en avait de bonnes, le palmier (Envy : à la fin de cette fic ou avant, je tue l'auteur ! Dn : Maiiiiis !) ! Vas-y pour **exterminer un élève** ! 

Et il voulait encore que Greed ne s'en aperçoive p…

Non ! Envy ne comptait tout de même pas…

Pride éclata de rire. Décidément, il était _très_ jaloux !

Donc, reprenons : Envy voulait qu'une certain élève « disparaisse » sans que Greed ne sen aperçoive… ça sentait le remplacement dudit élève par Envy…

--o--

**Kimblee** – Greed…

**Greed** – Oui, mon Kim ?

**Kimblee** – Il est passé où, mon pantalon ?

Greed sourit.

**Greed **– J'en sais rien, moi…

**Kimblee** – Connard.

L'alchimiste se leva, adressa un sourire mauvais à Greed et s'habilla.

**Greed** – Hey !

Trop tard, il était sortit.

**Greed** – Putain…J'voulais juste le retenir un peu, moi…

L'homonculus se leva et fouilla la pièce. Au bout de cinq minutes de recherches, il soupira. Cette fois, il fut bien obligé d'enfiler ce stupide survêt'…

--o--

Premier cours de la journée : sport…

Les élèves attendaient leur professeur sans grande impatience, tous étant assez fatigués… Allez donc savoir pourquoi, je n'en sais fichtre rien.

Ils crurent alors apercevoir leur professeur, de loin. Mais plus la silhouette se rapprochait, plus ils se rendirent compte de leur erreur. C'était bien la veste à fourrure, le pantalon, les santiags et les lunettes…Pourtant, la personne qui était dedans était un peu moins musclée et moins grand que l'original… Elle avait aussi des cheveux plus longs, coiffés en queue de cheval et des mèches rebelles se soulevaient sur son crâne.

Quelques jeunes fille sanglotèrent : d'un, elles voyaient Greed et Kimblee main dans la main, de deux, le lendemain, Kimblee portait les vêtements de Greed…

Et de trois, Greed arriva en courant, attrapa le bras de Kimblee, le fit se retourner…

Et la suite, on ne la connaîtra jamais, car tous les élèves présents s'étaient retournés d'un bloc, soit par dégoût, soit par chagrin inconsolable, soit par simple pudeur…On ne la connaîtra jamais, la suite, mais on l'a devinée lorsque l'on a entendu Greed commencé à s'énerver puis se taire brusquement…

D'ailleurs, les élèves ont été dispensés de cours, Greed ne voulant pas quitter Kimblee d'une semelle…

Et puis, au cours de langue, il est venu avec…

--o--

**Envy** – Bonjour bande de nazes… Hé, Greed, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

**Greed** – Moi ? Rien.

Greed s'assit sur la chaise que venait de tirer Zolf, l'attrapa à la taille et le posa sur ses genoux. Envy pianota sur le bureau.

**Envy **– Ecoute-moi bien, espèce de connard…

Greed leva paresseusement sa tête du cou de Kimblee.

**Greed** – Mmh ?

**Envy** – Tu vas me faire le plaisir… DE SORTIR DE MON COURS IMMEDIATEMENT !

**Greed** – Demande rejetée, je reste avec Zolf.

Envy se crispa, commença à fulminer puis se calma, avant de reprendre, d'une voix douce…

**Envy** – Eh bien… TU N'AS QU'À L'EMMENER AVEC TOI MAIS JE NE **VEUX** PLUS JAMAIS TE VOIIIIIIIIR !

**Greed** – Hey ! C'est mon mot à moi que tu viens…

**Envy** – DEHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORS !

Evidemment, Greed obéit finalement à Envy, ayant comprit que s'il partait avec Zolf, il l'aurait pour lui tout seul… (( Dn : _Dites, les gars, je commence à être dégoûtée de ce que j'écris, là…_ G : _T'as qu'à mettre « et plus si affinités », ils vont comprendre ! _Dn : _Mais espèce de dégueulasse ! J'veux pas de cochonneries, dans cette fic !_ K : _C'est trop tard, je crois…Greed, ôte ta main._ G : _Maiiiiiis !_ ¤**_Kaboum_**¤ Dn : --' _Qui c'est qui m'a foutu des… pareils ?_ K : _Si t'es pas jolie, soit au moins polie_ Dn : _Fuck _))

DONC, Greed et Kimblee sont sortis, le premier pressant le deuxième tout en tirant la langue à Envy et saluant les autres de la main.

_Greed, baisse ce doigt tout de suite. Merci._

Envy ferma les yeux, respira un grand coup avant de déclarer :

**Envy** – Bien… et si, pour une fois, on faisait cours ?

**Ed_, chuchotant à Al_** – Ce serait bien la première fois…

**Envy** – T'as quelque chose à redire, le nain ?

**Ed** – QUI C'EST QU'EST PAS PLUS GRAND QUE LE QUART DE LA MOITIE D'UN NAIN DE JARDIN ?

**Envy** – J'ai jamais dit tout ça… **0**w**0**

**Ed** – JE VAIS LE TUEEEEEER !

Ah oui, Ed en avait marre… ça se voyait tant que ça ?

Le fullmetal et son professeur sortirent précipitamment dans la cours, l'un voulant tuer l'autre et l'autre voulant préserver ses nombreuses vies. En gros : course poursuite à pieds.

--o--

**Jean** – Heureusement que l'on avait que cours ce matin…

Mustang ne répondit pas.

**Jean** – Tu m'écoutes ?

**Roy** - …

**Jean** – Youhouuu ? Allo Roy, ici la Terre, tu me reçois ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Havoc tourna la tête pour voir ce qui pétrifiait son compagnon avant de lui attraper le bras et de le retourner de force, les détachants tous deux à la vue de deux psychopathes qui n'avaient pas de rideaux à leur chambre…

(( Dn : _De plus en plus dégueulasses…_ G : _Mmh ? Tu trouves ça dégueulasse, toi ?_ K : _Nous, on s'amuse !_ Dn : _Ouais ben pas moi… Et faites comme si j'étais pas là, hein._ G : _Mmmh ? Tu disais ?_ Dn : _Nan rien, poursuivez, je m'en vais…_ ))

**Jean** – Euh… On va toujours manger ?

**Roy** – J'ai…l'appétit coupé…

**Jean** – Pareil…

Riza, déconcertée, regarda un instant les deux jeunes hommes avant de leur demander :

**Riza** – ça va, vous deux ?

**Roy** – Maintenant que tu es là, soleil de ma vie, oui !

**Riza** - … ?

**Jean** – Euh… Roy, je crois que tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie…

Havoc ajouta, pour que seule Riza puisse l'entendre :

**Jean** – Vas pas par là, on a vu quelque chose qui nous a traumatisés… Surtout Roy… Quoique, t'es pas mal quand on regarde bien…

_**BAF !**_

**Jean** – Aïeu !

**Riza** – Bande de cons.

Riza s'éloigna à grands pas.

**Roy** – Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

**Jean** – Euh… rien…

--o--

Pride cherchait toujours un moyen de payer sa dette. Et à force, il commençait à avoir la migraine.

C'est alors que, de son bureau, il aperçu une jeune fille devant le portail du lycée, qui semblait hésiter à entrer ou non.

Zoum, l'Oeil Ultime pour tout savoir sur elle. Oh ! Intéressant ! Voilà qui allait l'aider…

Pride sortit accueillir la jeune fille qui serait la clef de ses problèmes.

--o--

C'était l'heure du repas, comme l'on dit plus haut Havoc et Mustang.

Et quelle fut la surprise d'Alphonse de voir que quelqu'un était assit à sa place ?

**Al** – Bonjour Winry.

**Winry** – Coucou, Al.

**Al** – ça va, Ed ?

**Ed** – Ouais, ouais, très bien.

Alphonse – quoiqu'un peu suspicieux – prit place à coté de Winry et commença à manger. Au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit quelque chose passer dans ses jambes. Oups, le chat. Vite, Alphonse se baissa, attrapa son compagnon (car c'était bien un chat) tigré et resta un instant figé. C'était le pied d'Ed qui était contre la jambe de Winry ou quoi ?

Edward, semblant s'apercevoir (enfin) que son frérot regardait sous la table, retira son pied, rosissant quelque peu tandis que Winry prenait un adorable rouge pivoine (:3). Edward se racla bruyamment la gorge.

**Ed** – Hum, euh, Al ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous sous la table ?

**Al** – Rien, j'avais…laissé tomber ma fourchette.

Alphonse sortit de dessous la table et fit un large sourire innocent à son frère et à Winry. Ça lui faisait plaisir de les voir ensemble. Enfin…ils devaient l'être, non ?

C'est alors que deux types qui apparemment, s'étaient habillés vite, entrèrent dans le réfectoire, se tenant par la main et sans prêter attention à personne, se servirent et allèrent dans la salle des professeurs.

Quelques raclements de gorges gênés retentirent presque en même temps – une épidémie ? – car tout le monde avait reconnu Greed et Kimblee. Eh oui, à force, on commençait à s'y habituer…doucement…

--o--

Par contre, du coté professeur, l'on ne s'y habituait pas trop...

**Dante** – Les élèves ne sont pas autorisés dans le réfectoire des professeurs.

**Kimblee** – Ouais, mais j'suis invité…

Sur ce fait, Greed embrassa tendrement **_son_** Kim dans le cou avant de s'asseoir en face de lui.

**Dante** – Greed… Je cris que j'avais été suffisamment claire, avant la rentrée…

**Greed** – Mais t'avais dit « pas de filles », Maman. J'ai pas amené de fille, jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

Les paroles de Greed s'ensuivirent d'un silence choqué de la part des homonculus présents (Envy, Lust, Wrath et même Sloth !) et de Dante. Kimblee se contenta d'hausser un sourcil et de regarder tour à tour Greed et sa « mère », cherchant sans doute – en vain – des ressemblances.

Au passage, Wrath n'est pas choqué par le fait que Greed ait appelé Dante « Maman », mais plutôt parce qu'il venait (enfin) de comprendre que lui et Kimblee… Enfin, que Kimblee était officiellement son oncle, quoi. Si j'étais à sa place, j'aurais aussi été livide, immortelle ou pas.

Dante rassembla alors sa salive et ce qui l'empêchait de faire une crise cardiaque.

**Dante** – Greed… aurais-tu bu ?

**Greed** – Bah… récemment, non. Pourquoi ?

**Dante** – Tu viens de m'appeler comment, là, alors ? Dis moi que j'ai mal entendu…

**Greed** – Bah euh… j't'ai appelée comment ?

La tête d'Envy prit alors l'apparence de celle de Greed et il répéta, de manière aussi fidèle de l'originale que même Kimblee, si Envy n'avait pas changé que la tête, s'y serait trompé.

**Envy** – « Mais t'avais dit « _pas de filles_ », Maman. »

**Greed** – Ah ouais. Et alors ? Wrath m'appelle bien « Tonton », il appelle bien Sloth « Maman » et c'est tout juste s'il ne t'appelle pas « Grand-mère ». Donc, c'est comme si tu…

Kimblee sauva alors tout le monde, sans prévenir (on vous prévient, vous, quand on va vous sauver ? xD).

**Kimblee** – Greed, s'il te plaît, arrête de réfléchir trop. Ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde.

Dante éclata alors soudainement de rire, tellement soudainement que tous se retournèrent vers elle.

**Dante** – Je crois que je commence à apprécier mon gendre.

Dit-elle avant de repartir d'un fou rire.

--o--

**Pride** – Cela ne vous posera pas de problème ?

**Jeune Fille** – Je ne crois pas…

**Pride** – Eh bien, cet après-midi je vous installe dans la même classe que ce… gêneur.

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers la cour.

**JF** – S'il le faut…

**Pride** – Vous rêvez de le tuer, non ?

**JF** – Je n'irai pas jusqu'à affirmer cela.

**Pride** – Faites juste en sorte qu'il ne voit plus ce cher professeur de sport… Ils sont trop _amis_ à notre goût.

**JF** – Je verrai bien.

--o--

Greed et Kimblee sortirent du réfectoire, main dans la main, souriant gentiment… Eh, oh, les gars, c'est qui qu'à écrit ce script ? Moi ? Bah on va changer - -'

Greed et Kimblee sortirent du réfectoire, Greed avec son bras autour de la taille de **_son_** Kim et Kimblee rassemblant les paumes de ses mains… Un joli Boum s'ensuivit, évidement.

**Greed** – Zolf ! Purée ! Ça fait déjà la quatrième fois, aujourd'hui !

**Kimblee** – Seulement ?

**Greed** – Seulement ? **_Seulement_** ? Mais tu sais pas c'que c'est ! Ça fait mal !

**Kimblee** – Pauvre de toi…

**Greed** – Zolf… non… éloigne ces mains… ELOIGNE TES MAINS !

Greed parti en courant, poursuivit par Kimblee qui lui criait « Mais attends ! Allez, rien qu'une ! » Lorsque tout à coup, il s'aperçu qu'il était seul.

**Greed** – Zolf ? Zolf ? Putain, t'es où ?

--o--

Kimblee regarda la personne qui venait de se placer devant lui.

**Kimblee** – Oh non… Pas maintenant…

**JF** – Pas heureux de me revoir, Zolf ?

L'Ecarlate fit un joli sourire à la jeune fille, qui semblait cependant forcé.

**Kimblee** – Mais siiii, Lily… je suis toujours **heureux** de te voir…

**Lily** – Très bien. Mais ce n'est pas réciproque, frérot.

Woups ! La 'tite sœur en colère, le retour ! Enfin, on peut pas trop appeler ça un retour… j'ai pas encore tapé ça dans la fic où elle apparaît xD

**Kimblee** – Ecoute, Lily, c'est sympa de te voir, mais là j'ai quelqu'un à rattraper et…

**Lily** – Justement, Zolf. Tu ne rattrapes plus personne. Je suis là juste pour te voir alors tu vas rester avec moi… Hein, on va jouer ?

Lily présenta ses paumes d'où étaient visibles deux cercles tatoués et elle les rapprocha l'une de l'autre.

**Lily** – Voilà les règles du jeu. Le premier qui attrape l'autre a le droit de le tuer. En l'explosant, évidement.

Kimblee, l'aîné, sourit d'un rire psychopathe et … franc, cette fois.

**Kimblee** – Voilà qui me plaît, comme jeu.

Je vous passe les détails m'enfin, en gros : plusieurs bâtiments de la ville on explosé, ce jour-là.

--o--

Pride entra dans la salle des professeurs, aussi silencieux qu'un coup de vent.

**Pride** – Envy…

**Envy** – WAH ! Ah…Pride…

**Pride** – Oui, c'est moi. J'ai à te parler.

Envy se leva et suivit Pride, sans prendre garde aux regards des autres qui se posaient beaucoup de questions ces derniers temps.

**Envy** – Tu t'en es débarrassé ?

**Pride** – J'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui s'en est occupé à merveille.

**Envy** – La voie est donc libre ?

**Pride** – Oui, il cherche Kimblee partout… Je serai toi, je me dépêcherai de changer d'apparence.

Envy regarda Pride, effrayé. Comment diable avait-il pu …

**Pride** – Œil Ultime. Bon, je te laisse, _Zolf_.

Pride s'éloigna avec mauvaise conscience tandis qu'Envy prenait la forme de l'adolescent psychopathe.

Mais même la fierté a une conscience. Nous reverrons ça plus tard, cependant.

--o--

**Greed** – Zoooooooolf ! Enfiiiiiin ! Putain, depuis le temps que je te cherche !

Envy fit un magnifique sourire zolfesque (normal, il a l'apparence de Kimblee) à Greed, avant de se retrouver dans un étau. Ou, plus précisément, entre deux bras assez baraqués.

**Envy** – Arrrrh ! Eh, Greed… Calme ta joie, steuplé !

**Greed** – Alalah, me faire une peur pareille, Zolfy !

Envy sentit tout un coup que son idée n'était pas si bonne que ça. En fait, quand on regardait Greed de plus près (Dn : _Du point de vue d'Envy, hein parce que nous autres, Greedfangirls…_ E : _Mais ta gueule !_), on s'apercevait qu'il était plutôt con (G : _Même pas vrai_), collant (G : _Mouais_ -.-), qu'il puait l'alcool (G : _Puait n'est pas le mot, je sens juste l'alcool_) et qu'il semblait en constant manque de… _câlins_ ? (G : _j'ai jamais été gosse, et alors ?_ ). En bref, Envy regrettait franchement son idée et miracle, ô miracle !, il semblait même… jusqu'à le détester à nouveau (hurlons notre joie en chœur, moi je dis x3) !

Cependant (mais, toutefois, par contre, néanmoins, malgré cela, quoique, nonobstant, bien que, encore que, et j'en passe, des synonymes…), quand Envy a eu une idée, il compte bien aller au bout, encore plus si elle est de mauvaise intention. (E : _héhéhé…_)

Greed, malgré son cerveau quelque peu réduit (G : _je croyais que tu m'aimais bien ?_ Dn : _oui, mais récemment je porte des lunettes xD_ G : _pfff_) commença s'inquiéter : **_son_** Kimblee ne réfléchissait pas aussi longtemps, d'habitude… (E&K : _t'insinues quelque chose ?_)

**Greed** – Kim ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

**Envy** – Mmh ? Euh… rien.

(…  
G : Et pour la suite, j'ai un peu honte… bon, tu reprends ?

E : Je suis… choqué à vie…

G : Bon, toi ça va, hein.

E : Ne me dis pas que Kimblee et toi vous faites vraiment… **_ça_** ???

G : …

Dn : De quoi ?

E : Plus jamais de ma vie je ne pourrait voir un jeu d'échec…

Dn ?

G : il a dû perdre une dizaine de fois

Dn : ah ? -.ô … _ça_ _sent le mensonge à plein nez…_

E : Greed, détruits cette cassette.

G : Mais-euuuh !

Dn : ...  
…)

Donc, je ne mentionnerait pas ce qui s'est passé, pour l'honneur de notre cher Envy (E : _tien, pour une fois, tu m'es sympathique_ Dn : _je suis toujours sympathique !_ E : _menteuse_).

--o--

**Maes** – Et là, Roy, c'était mardi dernier, sous l'arbre. Et là, c'était…

**Roy** – Gracia, Gracia, et ENCORE Gracia, oui, JE SAIS.

**Maes** – Elle est trop craquante, tu trouves pas ?

**Roy** – Mmh, mmh.

Maes, fort peu heureux de constater que son ami ne regardait pas ses photos, décida de regarder là où ce dernier regardait. Il finit par sourire.

**Maes** – Ah, l'amour !

**Roy** – Ouais.

Tilt, tilt, tilt, l'information parcourt le système nerveux et arrive enfin au cerveau…

**Roy** – QUOI ?

**Maes** – Tu pourrais me le dire, quand t'es amoureux !

**Roy** – Que…je ne suis pas amoureux !

Maes sourit largement à Mustang. Il le niait peut-être, mais cela crevait les yeux !

**Maes** – C'est pas beau de mentir, Roy !

Le (futur) Flame Alchemist baissa la tête.

**Maes** – Y a pas à avoir honte…

**Roy** – Siiiiii ! Je suis un crétin, je l'aime et je ne le lui dis même paaaaas !

**Maes** – Mais purée, qui m'a fichu un crétin pareil ?

**Roy **- … Tu viens de me traiter de quoi, là ?

**Maes** – D'abruti. De con. De débile. De…

**Roy** – Bon, ça va, j'ai comprit.

**Maes** – Héhé…

**Roy** – Ta gueule.

--o--

Alphonse regardait avec un petit sourire Edward et Winry, qui s'éloignaient main dans la main.

**Al** – Ils sont mignons, tu trouves pas ?

**Le chat** – Mraaaaaw.

**Al** – Oui, tu as raison.

**Le chat** – Rrrron rrrrron…

**Al** – C'est marrant comme la conversation est passionnante, avec toi. Tu sais rien dire d'autre ?

**Le chat** – Mrou ?

**Al** – Je veux dire, parler une autre langue que le chat…

**Le chat** – Waf ?

**Al** - … Je crois que je vais aller me coucher…

Les chats n'étaient décidément plus ce qu'ils étaient.

--o--

Dante toisa tous les homonculus présents d'un œil sévère. Même Greed et Envy étaient là, l'un et l'autre le plus éloignés possibles… Envy tenait à ses vies, maintenant que Greed l'avait démasqué (demandez pas comment, j'étais pas là).

**Dante** – Homonculus. La récréation a assez duré. On torture ces humains, on en fait de la pierre philosophale, mais dans tout les cas on arrête. C'est chiant. C'est con. C'est lourd. En gros, on arrête. Des questions ?

Tous les homonculus, comme s'ils étaient en cours, levèrent la main.

**Dante** – Envy ?

**Envy** – Dans « torturer », tu inclus aussi les écartèlements ?

**Dante** – Euh… On va dire que oui… Wrath ?

**Wrath** – Je fais pas partie des élèves, hein ?

**Dante** – Meuhnon.

**Envy** – Dommage…

**Dante** – Gluttony ?

**Gluttony** – Je peux tous les mangeeeer ?

**Dante** - …

**Lust** – Non, pense à ton régime.

**Dante** – Sloth ?

**Sloth** – C'est pour quand, la sieste ?

**Dante** - … Tu peux pioncer maintenant, c'est pas grave… Pride ?

**Pride** – Si on s'en va, ça veut dire qu'on va s'occuper de l'armée ?

**Dante** – Mui…

**Tous les autres homonculus** – Oh, naaaaan !

**Dante** – La ferme ! Greed ?

**Greed** – Mon copain est inclus dans les élèves ?

Silence.

**Dante** – Tout dépend s'il survit ou pas… Lust ?

**Lust** – J'peux arracher Greed à la réunion, quelques minutes ?

**Dante** – Euh… dans quel but ?

Lust asséna une baffe à Greed avant de le tirer derrière elle. Envy et Pride furent les premiers à comprendre et pouffèrent de rire.

**Dante** - ?

**Envy** – Pas comprit ? Franchement, l'Avidité incarnée et la Luxure incarnée toutes seules et ensembles, tu t'attends à quoi ?

Dante se tu, choquée.

**Wrath** – J'ai pas comprit.

**Envy** – C'est pas grave, faut pas casser ton innocence de gosse à ton âge, tu risquerais d'être marqué à vie !

Envy et Pride éclatèrent de rire tandis que Sloth dormait, que Gluttony grignotait une chaise, que la mâchoire de Dante pendait dans le vide et que Wrath demandait incessamment « Quoi ? Mais quoi ? ».

A suivre…

* * *

Pas très bien, hein - -' 

Bon, sinon ce chapitre est fini et j'entamerai bientôt le prochain...

Mais j'ai encore des idées de nouvelles fics en tête, ça me streeeesse xD

Prochain chapitre : Comment les Kimblee vont se réconcilier, comment les professeurs vont essayer de tuer les élèves, comment les élèves vont se défendre.

Ce ne sera pas le dernier chapitre, mais le dernier sera pour bientôt. Et il y aura peut-être un épilogue :)


	10. Bagarres et nausées

_Voilà enfin le chapitre 9 :D_

_Vous remarquerez que j'aime quand c'est confus et qu'il n'y a pasles noms pour les répliques... ENJOY :D_

* * *

Greed et Lust revinrent plus tard, Greed avec la tête de quelqu'un dont on vient de retirer le cerveau. Ce que ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Envy juste avant de se ressaisir : 

**Envy** – Ah mais non… il n'en a jamais eu…

Hilarité générale, dirons-nous. Quand général se limite à Envy et Pride, Dante étant toujours figée, Sloth dormant toujours, Wrath se creusant toujours la tête et Gluttony étant toujours en train de manger. Mais le plus inquiétant dans tout cela est le fait que Greed n'a pas réagit et a continué de regarder dans le vide.

**Envy** – Euh, Lust, tu lui as fait quoi ? Un lavage de cerveau ?

Pride agitait sa main devant la tête de Greed et c'est limite s'il n'y avait pas le filet de bave qui pendouillait à ses lèvres.

**Lust** – Non, mais apparemment il n'a pas aimé.

Un ange passa.

¤¤¤

**Zolf** – Bon, Lily, on arrête, là…

**Lily** – Tu dis ça parce que je suis sur le point de te tuer ?

**Zolf** – Euh… Tu sais, je tiens à ma vie, quand même…Enlève ta main de là, s'il te plaît, tu vas m'exploser les veines…

Lily lâcha lentement (mais alors plus lentement que ça, elle l'aurait lâché complètement que deux jours plus tard…) le cou de son demi-frère.

**Zolf** – Et maintenant, on rentre… Au fait, comment ça se fait que tu sois là ?

Il n'avait pas encore pu lui demander : ils étaient trop occupés à se courir après.

**Lily** – Un de tes profs m'a dit que je devais te supprimer, tu deviens apparemment trop copain avec un autre prof… j'ai pas trop comprit pourquoi je devais faire ça, en fait. Mais au départ, j'étais venue pour m'inscrire ici – un peu en retard, certes.

Le cerveau de Kimblee fonctionna à toute vitesse.

**Zolf** – Faut qu'on rentre. Je le sens pas.

**Lily** – Tu m'expliques ?

**Zolf** – Non. On rentre que je te dis.

Et ils rentrèrent, bien sagement… enfin, non. Mais passons, le fait que Zolf s'est fait un peu cogner ne doit pas vous intéresser.

¤¤¤

Maes cherchait désespérément à retrouver Roy, avant le début des cours de l'après-midi. Oui, mais il ne le trouvait pas, et c'était bien embêtant, car il avait un tas de nouvelles photos…

Finalement, il le trouva dans la salle de maths, assit à coté de lui.

**Maes** – Bah, Roy, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

**Roy** – Je suis assit à coté de toi, pourquoi ?

Sloth entra, à moitié endormie. Et évidemment, elle avait oublié qu'aujourd'hui, c'était censé être la fin de son rôle de prof. Enfin, elle n'avait pas oublié, elle dormait, il y a une nuance… énorme.

D'ailleurs, elle a dormi tout le cours, ce qui a donné une bagarre générale dans la classe… Le tout étant assez confus, je n'ai pas pu comprendre qui criait quoi.

- Mais vous allez arrêter de vous battre comme des gamins, oui ?

- QUI EST UN GAMIN PAS PLUS GRAND QUE…

- Nii-san ! Calme-toi…

- Ed, arrête de crier ou tu te prends ma clef dans la figure !

- NON, MAES, JE NE VEUX PAS VOIR LES PHOTOS DE GRACIA MAINTENANT !

- Ah si, que tu vas les voir !

- AÏEUUU, C'ETAIT MON PIED…

- Pardon, Scieska, je ne t'avais pas vu…

- QUI EST SI PETIT QU'ON LUI MARCHE DESSUS SANS LE VOIR ?

- Elle t'a pas parlé à toi, Ed.

- AAAAAH ! MES CHEVEUX, ILS BRÛLENT ! PUTAIN, ROY !

- Laissez-moi vous aider, les Armstrong ont été des pompiers volontaires de génération en génération…

- Excuse-moi, Jean, j'ai pas fait exprès…

- Vous n'auriez pas vu Zolf ?

- Non, professeur.

- Winry, nooon ! Arrête de frapper Nii-saaaaaan !

- ARMSTRONG, LÂCHEZ-MOI !

- Je vais éteindre le feu, que je vous dis !

- ARGH ! Serrez-moi moins fort, quand même !

- Oh, un chat… Petit chat, vient par ici, minou minou…

- Bah, où est passé Ed ?

- SOUS TES FESSES, HUGHES !

- Oh, milles excuses… tu veux voir les photos de Gracia ?

- NOOOOON !

- Trop tard, haha ! Elle est pas mignonne, là ?

- Vous êtes sûr de n'avoir pas vu **_mon_** Kimkim ?

- Euh… oui, professeur. Pas depuis ce matin, en tout cas.

- Vu n'auriez pas vu Ed ?

- Son bras droit est empalé sur ta clef anglaise.

- QUOI ? TU AS BOUSILLE MON BEL AUTOMAIL ? GNAAAAAH !

- Aïe ! Winry ! C'est toi qui l'as cassé…

- Je suis témoin !

- ça ne l'empêche pas de taper Nii-san…

- Oh, un chat ?

- Oui. Il est mignon, hein ?

- Armstrong, c'était gentil mais… je me serais passé du seau d'eau sur la tête… D'ailleurs, où sort-il ?

- Le deux cent mères jusqu'aux toilettes est une discipline assez couramment utilisée chez les pompiers volontaires de la famille Armstrong depuis des générations !

- Mustang, ôte tes sales pattes de m…

- Riza, je t'aime !

Bizarrement, tout le monde se tu à ce moment là. Et vu l'agitation qui régnait auparavant, personne ne su jamais qui avait dit ça. Sauf peut-être Riza qui était rouge pivoine. La sonnerie retentit et ils s'enfuirent en direction du cour de langue qui avait lieu juste après, tous prenant bien soin de ne pas faire trop de bruit afin de ne pas réveiller Sloth.

¤¤¤

**Envy** – Très chers élèves…

Lesdits élèves avalèrent bruyamment leur salive.

**Envy** – Aujourd'hui, nous allons nous amuser un peu…

Re-glups. Lui, il n'avait pas dormi, quand la « réunion » avait eu lieu.

**Greed** – Excuse-moi de te déranger dans ton cours, Envy…

Ah, oui, Greed venait d'ouvrir brusquement la porte. Et lui, il n'en avait rien eu à foutre, de la réunion.

**Envy** – Je ne t'excuse pas, Greed…

**Greed **– Pas grave. T'aurais pas vu Zolf ?

**Envy **– Non, je n'ai pas vu ce type. Et maintenant, DEGAAAAAGE !

Greed se retrouva brusquement dans le couloir, la tête contre le sol et les fesses en l'air (ne vous méprenez pas : il a toujours son pantalon). Il resta dans cette position un long moment et ne sembla se réveiller que lorsqu'une voix qu'il affectionnait parvint à ses oreilles.

**Zolf** – Bah, connard, qu'est-ce que tu fous par terre dans cette… positi… ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il ne pouvait plus émettre aucun son, Greed l'embrassant sauvagement (bah oui, il ne l'a pas vu pendant quelques heures, le pauvre…). Et derrière, Lily avait les yeux grands ouverts et la mâchoire qui pendouillait.

**Greed** – Putain, Zolf, tu m'as manqué !

_**BAOUM !**_

**Zolf** – Rah, mais calme ta joie !

**Lily** – C'est qui, lui ?

**Zolf** – Ta belle-sœur.

**Lily** – KEUWA ?

**Zolf** – Hum, euh, assez discuté…

**Greed** – J'adore quand tu rougis, Zolf… t'as l'air… humain…

**Zolf** – Merci, ça me touche profondément.

**Greed** – C'est vrai ?

**Zolf** – Nan.

**Greed** – Maieuh. Tiens, c'est qui la jolie fille, là ?

**Zolf** – Déjà, tu arrêtes de lui loucher dessus comme ça, ensuite c'est ma demi-sœur.

**Greed** – Ma demi-belle-sœur, donc.

Un ange passa.

**Zolf** – Si tu veux.

**Greed** – Je veux toujours tout, de toute façon. J'avais pas besoin que tu me le dises.

**Lily** – Donc, Zolf, tu entretiens une relation avec ce… type ?

**Greed** – Ouiiii… Nous sommes même très proches…

**Zolf **– Ferme-la tout de suite.

**Greed** – Si j'veux, mon lapin.

_**BAOUM !**_

**Lily** – Ôte-moi un doute, Zolf… C'est pas ton prof, j'espère… ?

Un ange passa.

**Zolf** – Si.

**Lily** – … Si maman le savait, elle se retournerait dans sa tombe.

**Zolf** – Elle a pas de tombe, je l'ai explosée.

**Lily** – Façon de parler.

**Greed** – Vous explosez souvent vos proches ?

**Lily** – Zolf les a tous tués et moi j'aimerais bien faire la même chose avec lui mais…

**Zolf** – Bon, vous allez arrêter de copiner, oui ? Vaudrait mieux …

**Greed** – Jaloux, Zolf ?

**Zolf** – …qu'on aille… HEIN ?

**Greed** – Moi aussi je t'aime.

Bruit d'évier qu'on débouche suivit d'un bruit d'explosion

**Zolf** – Bah, Lily, où tu vas ?

**Lily** – Aux toilettes, enlever le sang que j'ai dans les cheveux et vomir un coup.

**Greed** – Ta sœur est sensible.

**Zolf** – Dégoûtée par nous deux, plutôt.

**Greed** – Je suis dégoûtant ?

**Zolf** – Mais non, mais c'est juste que…

**Greed** – Aha ! Moi aussi j'te trouve adorable, Kimy.

**Zolf** – Que… QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI DIT ?

¤¤¤

_Classe du professeur Envy…_

Tout n'était que chaos… Envy cognait les élèves, Edward cognait Envy, les autres aussi, mais avec moins d'ardeur, faut dire.

Là encore, je n'ai pas pu trouver qui disait quoi.

- Ed, c'était mon œil !

- Pardon, Al. SALETE DE PALMIEEEEER !

- PUTAIN LE NABOT, TU FAIS MAL !

- QUI EST UN NABOT PAS PLUS GRAND QU'UN NAIN DE JARDIN PLUS MINIATURE QUE MICROSCOPIQUE ?

- MAIS ARRÊTEZ DE ME GUEULER DANS LES OREILLES, J'AI RIEN FAIT ! ET MAINTENANT JE SUIS SOURD ! GENIAL !

- Attendez, je vais vous aider. Rendre les gens à nouveau bien entendants est un talent de haute renommée chez les médecins de la famille Armstrong depuis des générations…

- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS DITES ? WAYAAAAAAAAYEU ! Purée, mais ça fait mal !

- Vous entendez à nouveau bien grâce au talent de la fam…

- Merci, Armstrong, on s'en tiendra là.

- C'est la deuxième fois qu'il te sauve…

- Toi, ta gueule, Maes.

- PRENDS ÇA, SALE TRUC TOUT VERT !

- Aïe ! AÏEU ! SALOPARDE !

- LÂCHEZ-MOAAAAAAAAAAA !

- LÂCHE WINRY TOUT DE SUITE, LE PALMIER !

- Edward a raison ! Lâchez-la ou je vous flambe.

- NAN, TU VAS BRÛLER WINRY AVEC !

- Tiens, c'est vrai… merde…

- POUSSEZ-VOUS OU JE TIRE !

- ATTENTION A WINRY, J'AI DIIIIIIT !

- Oups.

- AIDEZ-MOAAAAAA !

- J'ai une idée… VOUS VOULEZ VOIR LES PHOTOS DE GRACIA ?

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Pour la dernière réplique, par contre, j'ai la certitude que tout le monde a hurlé à l'unisson. D'ailleurs, Envy s'est enfuit.

**Maes : 1 -- Homonculus : 0**

---

Un peu plus tard, tous les élèves allèrent se coucher, chacun prenant soin de fermer sa porte a clef et d'organiser un tour de garde avec son (ses) compagnon(s) de chambre.

Et alors que tout s'endormait, on voyait trois silhouettes dans la cour qui se dirigeaient vers le dortoir des garçons. Etant donné qu'il faisait nuit, je n'ai pas su de qui il s'agissait…

- On va où, là ?

- Dormir, quelle question.

- Tu veux vraiment dormir ?

- Ne fais pas cette tête, on dirait que t'es déçu.

- Bah, oui. Moi je voulais…

- Rien du tout.

- Mais je…

- Non.

- Zolf…

- Hors de question.

- Désolée de vous interrompre dans vos querelles de… couple mais ce n'est pas le dortoir des garçons, où on va ?

- Personne n'est au courant que t'es là alors le mieux c'est que tu viennes dormir avec Greed et moi.

- Pas dans le même lit, j'ose espérer.

- Euh…

- Quoi ?

- Ce que Zolf essaie de te dire, c'est qu'il a fait exploser les autres lits qu'il y avait dans la pièce.

- … Bon, je dormirai par terre.

- Alors allons-y, chers Kimblee… Je passe devant.

- Dis-moi, Zolf…

- Ouais ?

- S'il n'y a qu'un lit, tu dors où, depuis ?

- Euh… hum!, Euh…

- Laisse tomber, j'ai comprit. Je reviens, je vais vomir un coup.

---

**Winry** – J'ai bien cru que ce type n'allait pas me lâcher.

**Riza** – Tu peux remercier Maes.

**Winry** – Mouais… Eh, c'est pas Edo à la fenêtre, là-bas, qui sautille et qui bouge les bras dans tous les sens ?

**Riza** – Attends voir…

Riza piqua les lunettes de Scieska qui étaient sur la table (Scieska dort…). Et avec ses jumelles improvisées, elle regarda l'énergumène à la fenêtre d'en face.

**Riza** – Si.

Winry ouvrit la fenêtre.

**Ed** – BONNE NUIT WINRY !

**Winry** – TOI AUSSI MAMOUR !

**Voix venant du dortoir d'en face** – BONNE NUIT GRACIA CHERIIIIIE !

**Voix provenant du dortoir de Winry** – Bonne nuit mais… ARRÊTE DE CRIER, TU VAS REVEILLER TOUT LE MONDE !

**Tout le monde** – C'EST DEJA FAIT, BANDE D'ABRUTIS !

---

**Lily** – Bon, je vais me mettre là, sur le matelas qui traîne par terre.

Oui, il y a un matelas qui traîne par terre. Le reste d'un lit, sans doute. Le coton, ça explose pas bien.

**Greed** – Zolfy et moi on va partager mon lit.

**Zolf** – Tu m'as appelé comment, là, Greed chéri ?

**Greed** – Mais je t'appelle comme je veux, Zolfinounichet.

**Zolf** – Non, Gree…

**Lily** – Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais dormir. Merci.

Greed éteignit la lumière.

**Greed** – Bonne nuit.

**Lily** – Bonne nuit.

**Zolf** – Bonne nuit.

**Greed** – Dormez bien.

**Zolf** – Toi aussi.

**Greed** – Je t'aime.

**Zolf** – Euh…

**Lily** – Vos gueules.

…

**Zolf** – Greed.

**Greed** – Oui ?

**Zolf** – Arrête tout de suite.

**Greed** – Bah, pourquoi ? Hier soir…

**Zolf** – Hier soir il n'y avait pas ma sœur dans la pièce.

**Lily **– Et j'aimerais bien ne pas faire de cauchemars. Merci.

**Greed** – Désolé.

**Lily **– C'est pas grave.

…

Bruits d'évier qui se débouche.

**Lily** – Bon, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, je vais dormir dans le couloir.

**Greed** – Je n'en vois aucun.

Bruit semblant indiquer que Zolf reprend difficilement son souffle.

**Zolf** – Deux secondes… Lily… J'ai plus… pratique…

Et maintenant, Greed osait se demander ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter de dormir dans le couloir.

---

Le lendemain matin, tous furent réveillés par un bruit d'explosion énorme. Greed avait tenté de retourner dans sa chambre et les deux Kimblee n'étaient pas d'accord.

---

**Roy** – Maes…

**Maes** – Mmh ?

**Roy** – Combien de fois devrai-je te rappeler que mon bras n'est pas un doudou ?

**Maes** – Maieuh…

**Roy** – Et on avait dit quoi à propos du pouce ?

**Jean** – On dirait que c'est ton gamin.

**Roy** – Vu le quotient intellectuel, oui.

**Maes** – Bande de méchants. Moi, le bruit d'explosion, il m'a fait peur.

---

Les élèves se dirigèrent prudemment vers leur premier cours de la matinée : _Sciences._

Tous s'installèrent, regardant le bureau derrière lequel allait apparaître le professeur. Ils se tenaient prêts : chacun n'attendait que le signal pour se réfugier soit derrière Armstrong, soit derrière Hughes (qui avait fait un magnifique sauvetage la veille).

Donc, personne ne remarqua qu'au dernier rang, à l'unique table à trois, se trouvaient un Kimblee, un homonculus, une Kimblee. D'ailleurs, cette dernière détournait obstinément les yeux tandis que Zolf se débattait tout seul, Greed ne lâchant pas facilement.

Le truc bizarre, dans cette histoire, c'est que Lust n'est jamais venue.

Tout le monde a donc passé une heure normale : les cheveux de Jean ont reprit feu, Armstrong l'a re-sauvé, Ed s'est re-fait engueuler, Winry l'a re-tapé puis re-pardonné, Alphonse a re-montré son petit chat, Hughes a re-montré les photos de Gracia, Scieska s'est faite re-marcher sur le pied. Ah, et Lily est partie vomir, mais personne ne s'en est aperçu. Les élèves parce qu'ils étaient trop occupé, Greed lui aussi et Zolf essayait à grand peine d'échapper à son étreinte.

---

_Histoire…_

Un combat s'était engagé entre Pride et Mustang, tandis que les autres s'entre-frappaient dessus. C'est alors qu'un énorme « **_BAOUM !_** » se fit entendre…

Un Greed explosé par deux Kimblee en même temps…

- JE SUIS DE NOUVEAU SOURD !

- QUE DITES-VOUS ?

- JE DISAIS QUE J'ETAIS DE NOUVEAU SOURD !

- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS DITES ? JE CROIS QUE JE N'ENTENDS PLUS RIEN, JE SUIS SOURD !

- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ DIT ?

- EUH… ON PEUT REPRENDRE LE COMBAT, MUSTANG ? JE COMMENCE À M'ENNUYER…

- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS DITES ?

- Putain, j'ai eu très mal, avec deux doubles explosions depuis ce matin…

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU DIS ?

- MAIS ARRÊTEZ DE GUEULER, JE VAIS DEVENIR SOURD, MOI AUSSI ! TROP TARD…

- JE CROIS QU'ON EST TOUS SOURDS…

- TU AS DIT QUELQUE CHOSE, FULLNABOT ?

- **QUI** EST SI **PETIT** QUE VOUS NE L'ENTENDEZ MÊME PLUS ?

- HEY, QUI VEUT VOIR LES PHOTOS DE GRACIA ?

**Pft !** A de nouveau son.

Et Pride s'enfuit en courant, comme tous les élèves, Greed et les Kimblee.

**Maes : 2 -- Homonculus : 0**

Cantine… Ambiance tendue… Tout le monde était réunit autour de Maes et Armstrong (les photos ou le strip-tease, c'était à choisir… Rassurez-vous, Alex-Louis ne montre que ses abdos), au cas où une nouvelle attaque de la part d'un professeur surviendrait…

Greed et les Kimblee étaient, eux, allés manger avec Dante et les homonculus…

**Dante** – Greed, que tu amènes ton petit ami, passe encore… Mais qui est cette fille ?

**Lily** – Excusez-moi, je reviens, je vais vomir…

**Zolf** – T'en fais pas un peu trop ?

**Lily** – Non, vous me donnez la nausée tous les deux.

**Greed** – Cette fille, c'est Lily, ma demi-belle-sœur !

**Dante** – Tu vas tous les mettre dans la famille ou quoi ?

**Greed** – Je fais ce que **je VEUX**.

**Dante** – Oui, ben, va falloir arrêter, je te rappelle que sans moi tu ne serais pas là…

**Zolf** – Bon, vous pouvez m'épargner les disputes de famille ?

**Envy** – Bienvenue dans la famille, mon pote… tu vas vite apprendre à quel point c'est chiant…

**Dante** – Envy.

**Envy** – Oui ?

**Dante** – Je t'emmerde.

**Envy** – Moi aussi.

**Sloth** – Vous avez l'air cons.

La remarque de Sloth fut suivie d'un silence, lui-même suivit par un fou rire de la part de Pride, Greed et Zolf.

**Dante** – Sloth.

**Sloth** – Je ne réponds pas, on aura l'air encore plus con que toi et Envy avant. Et je te le dis d'avance, toutefois : je t'emmerde.

Là, Greed et Pride y laissèrent une vie et Zolf faillit les suivre.

**Wrath** – Maman, pourquoi tu dis des gros mots ?

**Sloth** – Parce que j'ai le droit.

**Wrath** – Je peux aussi dire à Dante que je l'emmerde ?

Un ange passa, interrompu dans sa course par les éclats de rire des trois types hilares, auquel on pouvait y ajouter Envy.

**Sloth** – Non.

**Wrath** – Mais pourquoi ?

**Sloth** – Parce que je suis ta mère et que tu vas m'obéir.

Lily revint dans la pièce.

**Dante** – Tiens, revoilà l'autre.

**Lily** – Mais je vous emmerde !

Envy, Pride et Greed perdirent une vie. Et Zolf eu un besoin urgent d'oxygène. Ne me demandez pas qui le lui a fourni, c'est facilement devinable… Greed aime se porter volontaire, quand ça l'arrange.

Enfin, j'ai quand même un doute… Le bouche-à-bouche avec la langue, ça existe ?

**Lily** – Bonne nouvelle, mon envie de vomir commence à passer… Je vais finir par m'y habituer.

**Envy** – Content pour toi. Moi je ne m'y fais toujours pas et j'ai envie de commettre un meurtre.

**Lust** – Pareil.

Finalement, Lily sortit quand même vomir. Question de sécurité.

---

Dante regarda Greed et Zolf sortirent avant de dévisager les autres homonculus.

**Dante** – Il va falloir qu'on en finisse, et vite. J'en peux plus de cette situation.

**Pride** – Et dès qu'on a fini, on s'oocupe de l'armée ?

**Dante **– Si t'es sage.

**Pride** – Vi maman.

Silence choqué.

**Dante** – Il y a quoi, dans ton verre ?

**Pride** – Attends, je vais lire… ça veut dire quoi, Trente-troa degrééééés ?

* * *

**A SUIVRE : LE DERNIER CHAPITRE…**

Eh si **:/  
**Mais faut comprendre Dante, elle en a marre xD

**Dante** – Je…

**Dn** – Moi aussi je t'emmerde.

**Dante** – …

_Dans le dernier chapitre, nous apprendrons comment cela se fini pour le pauvre bâtiment et comment, malgré cette scolarité, tous eurent une vie assez normale et ne reconnurent pas les homonculus, plus tard... Avec les disproportions temporelles, bien entendu..._

_J'espère que cela vous a plu :D_

_PS : il y aura un épilogue..._


	11. Maesman est dans la place

_Je tiens à m'excuser, mais il y aura encore d'autres chapitres ! xD Et c'est un peu moins court que le précédent, mais j'ai tenu à le poster pour Ichihara. Allez, Enjoy, les gens ;)_

* * *

Dante attrapa la bouteille que tenait Pride et la lui arracha des mains.

**Pride** – Maiiiis !

**Dante** – Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arrêter l'alcool, petit garnement !

**Pride** – Mais Mamaaaaan !

Silence choqué.

**Wrath** – Dis Maman, pourquoi tonton Pride il appelle Dante « Maman » ?

**Sloth** – Parce qu'en toute logique, c'est notre mère.

**Wrath **– Ma grand-mère, alors ?

Silence.

**Dante** – JE NE SUIS PAS VIEILLE !

**Sloth** – Il n'a jamais dit ça.

**Dante** – IL L'A SOUS-ENTENDU !

Gamelle de Pride qui étouffe de rire sur la table.

**Dante** – …

**Sloth** – …

**Wrath** – …

-----------

Roy descendit ses pieds de sa table et soupira.

**Roy** – Camarades, l'heure est grave.

**Maes** – OUI, J'AI PAS FAIT DE PHOTOS DE GRACIA AUJOURD'HUIIII !

Silence consternant.

**Roy** – Non, je voulais parler d'autre chose…

**Alex **– Le fait que je n'ai fait que trois cent pompes ce matin ?

La tête du jeune Mustang tomba soudain et alla se cogner contre la table, alors qu'il étouffait des sanglots.

**Roy** – MAIS NON !

**Maes** – Bah quoi alors ?

**Roy** – Les profs veulent notre mort !

Il y eu un bruit ressemblant à des rouages qui grincent.

**Tous **– Ah ?

Roy tomba de sa chaise.

**Roy** – MAIS OUI !

**Tous** – Mais pourquoi ?

Intense réflexion.

**Roy **– Bah euuh…

**Scar** – Ils sont stupides et ont enfreint les lois de Dieu.

**Maes** – Ils n'aiment pas les photos ?

**Ed** – Ils veulent la peau de Winry ?

**Winry **– Ils veulent bousiller l'automail d'Ed ?

**Armstrong** – Ils veulent salir l'honneur de ma famille ?

**Greed** – Ils veulent me piquer mon Zolf ?!

Un bruit d'explosion se fit entendre, pendant que tout le monde se tournait vers les trois nouveaux arrivants : Zolf, Lily et la tache rouge sur le mur. Tache rouge qui forma à nouveau un grand … allez, ça fait trois lettres, ça commence par un C… et ça va m'envoyer dire bonjour au mur si je continue comme ça. Patapé, Greed. Range ces griffes. Merci, reprenons.

**Ed** – Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?!

**Greed** – Je _voulais_ venir et quand je _veux_, faut que j'aie ce que je _veux_, donc on est là parce que j'_ai voulu_ venir, parce que moi quand je _veux_…

A ce moment-là, tous purent remercier grandement Zolf et Lily, qui explosèrent Greed d'une même pulsion.

**Greed** – Vous êtes que des méchants. Zolf, si tu continues comme ça j'te quitte.

**Zolf** – Noooon… Putain c'est vrai ?!

Cette remarque valut un regard noir de Greed.

**Greed** – Pourquoi t'as l'air content ?

Tous furent sauvés d'une dispute du « couple » du moment, par un raclement de gorge de Mustang.

**Roy** – Professeur, que faites-vous ici ?

**Greed** – J'avais envie de ven…

**Roy** – Oui mais pourquoi vouliez-vous venir ? '¬¬

Silence de réflexion.

**Greed** – Baaaah… j'sais plus.

Un ange passa.

**Zolf** – Faut lui pardonner, il est stupide.

**Greed** – Moi aussi j't'aime.

**Zolf** – Oui, oui.

Un autre ange passa.

**Greed** – Bah allez-y, continuez votre discut'.

**Roy** – Hum, euh… Tiens, je vais en profiter pour vous demander… Pourquoi vous voulez notre peau ?

**Greed** – Mais parce que je veux tout le monde.

**Roy **– … Je parlais de vous, les profs.

**Greed** – Aaaah… Bah ils en ont marre de faire semblant que ce sont des profs alors ils veulent vous buter et après on va foutre la merde dans l'armée. Pourquoi ?

**Roy** – …………… Oh rien, comme ça…. Bien, maintenant qu'on sait, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

**Scar** – On les tue car ce sont des monstres contraires aux lois d'Ishbala.

**Armstrong** – Je leur fais une démonstration de la technique de boxe de la famille Armstrong depuis des générations.

**Maes** – On leur montre un miroir pour qu'ils aient peur en se voyant.

**Ed** – On leur défonce la face.

**Winry** – On construit un bazooka.

Chahut pas possible, tout le monde voulait exprimer son idée. C'est alors que…

**Jean** – J'AI L'IDÉE DU SIÈCLE !

Le silence ce fut aussitôt.

**Roy** – Dis, allez !

**Jean** – On va voir l'auteur et on lui dit ce qu'on en pense !

**Voix provenant du placard** – REFUSÉ !

Le silence se refit.

**Roy** – Il y a quelqu'un dans le placard ?

Un ange passa.

**Voix du placard** – Euh, nan, c'est Oscar, le squelette du cours de bio…

**Ed** – …On est en salle de maths.

C'est alors que Greed eu un éclair d'intelligence.

**Greed **– Mais qu'est-ce qu'Oscar fait là alors ?

Applaudissons-le, il est à moitié intelligent.

**Greed** – EH ! C'est qui la voix off ?!

C'est moi mais chut, sinon l'histoire va merder et ça donnera plus rien.

**Greed** – Mais…

**Zolf **– T'as comprit c'qu'elle a dit ? Tu la boucles, ça nous fera des vacances.

Silence.

**Roy** – Bon, on fait quoi alors ?

------------

Retrouvons Dante, Sloth et Wrath lors d'un noyage de Pride. En effet, Sloth était en train de le noyer pour le dessouler. Le résultat était pitoyable : il éclatait de rire entre chaque noyade, ce qui fait que ça ressemblait à « blougloublihiargh » avant chaque mort.

Soupir général, nouvelle mort de Pride. Qui revint vite.

**Pride** – Ouuuh, j'ai mal à la tête…

Signe de victoire de Dante, qui envoyait son poing en l'air et qui avait les yeux en croix et la bouche ouverte. Notre traditionnel « ixdé », quoi.

**Pride** – … Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce que fait Dante ?

**Dante** – La danse de la joiiiie !

… No comment.

----------------

Et Envy et Lust, ils sont où ?

**Envy** – On m'explique ce que je fais dans ce grenier avec toi ?

Bon bah on a la réponse.

**Lust** – Je te rappelle que nous sommes ici…

**Envy** – Pour trouver un plan machiavélique afin de tuer Greed et son petit copain de mes deux ? Génial, ton commence quand ?!

**Lust** – … Non, nous sommes ici p…

**Envy** – Pour trouver un plan machiavélique pour tuer le fullminus et son frangin ? Génial, on commence quand ?!

**Lust **– Non, pas du tout, nous sommes ici parce qu…

**Envy** – Parce qu'on doit trouver un plan pour buter tous les élèves ? Génial, on commence quand ?!

**Lust** – … Envy, nous sommes ici parce qu'on s'est paumés et que la trappe du grenier s'est refermée derrière nous.

Ah ouais, la classe.

**Envy** – Putain la honte.

J'aime me contredire avec Envy.

**Lust** – Et on essaie de réfléchir…

**Envy** – Ça va être dur, ça.

**Lust** – …à un plan…

**Envy** – Machiavélique ?

**Lust** – …pour sortir d'ici.

**Envy** – C'est pas banal comme truc.

C'est pas banal non plus de se retrouver coincé dans un grenier.

**Envy** – Toi ta gueule.

Moi aussi j't'adore.

---------------------

Une fois que la nuit fut tombée…

- REVIENS ICI !

- NAAAAAAAAN !

- VOS GUEUUUUULES Y EN A QUI DORMENT !

- TA GUEULE TOI-MÊME !

Explications, si vous le voulez bien. Tout d'abord, Envy – en pyjama vert clair à palmiers verts foncés – poursuivait Wrath – en pyjama rose avec des petits lapin jaunes – pour une raison quelconque. Ensuite, un petit élève anonyme…

**Ed** – QUI EST PETIT ?!

… Anonyme j'ai dit. Donc, Nonyme leur a gueulé de se la fermer, en effet, il est très fatigué et un enfant ça doit dormir beaucoup…

**Ed** – QUI EST UN GOSSE ?!

**Roy** – TOI, HAHAHA !

Bon bah à présent ils étaient quatre à courir dans la cour, Roy – en pyjama bleu à chatons gris – poursuivit par Ed – en pyjama rouge à chatons jaunes. Perso, je veux les mêmes pyjamas… Ah, oui, l'histoire. Bon ben ils se courraient après et réveillaient tout le monde. C'est nul, quoi. Ca n'intéresse personne.

**Greed** – ET TOI OSCAR LA FERME, ON VEUT DORMIR !

Un bruit d'explosion fit taire Greed. Et ma gueule, bonne nuit tout le monde.

**Greed** – Pourquoi c'est moi qu'on explose et pas Oscar ?

Parce que.

**Zolf** – Mais tu vas te la fermer ou je t'explose encore ?

**Greed** – Bon d'accord… Eh, le lit il est mouillé.

**Zolf** – Normal, c'est ton sang.

**Lily** – Vous vous la fermez de suite ou vous serez deux à le mouiller.

…

**Zolf** – Greed, t'étais obligé de vider du sake dans le lit ?

**Greed** – Maintenant il est mouillé aha !

Oui, c'est ça Greed, allez, dors, ça reposera tes neuronnes…

---------------------

Et le lendemain matin…

**Envy** – REVIENS ICI QUE JE T'ATTRAPE !

**Wrath** – NAAAAAAN !

**Ed** – RALENTIS ESPECE D'IMPUISSANT !

Oui, il y eut un mince changement : maintenant c'était Roy qui poursuivait Edward.

**Roy** – REVIENS LA SALE NAIN !

Enfiiin… Eux, ils alternaient.

**Ed** – QUI EST UN NAIN, BRIQUET AMBULANT ?!

**Roy** – ATTENDS QUE JE T'ATTRAPE SALE SCHTROUMPF !

Passionnant, n'est-ce pas ?

**Maes** – … Mais pourquoi Roy et Ed courent-ils autour du dortoir en pyjama ?

Enfin un être doté d'intelligence.

**Jean** – … Maes, pourquoi es-tu dehors en pyjama ?

**Maes** – Tu vas voir… EH, QUI VEUT VOIR LES PHOTOS DE GRACIA ?

Changement, Envy, Wrath, Roy et Ed poursuivis par Maes. Maes qui portait un adorable pyjama rose à canards jaunes.

**Jean** – … Juste pour leur courir après ?

Un être doté d'intelligence ! On l'applaudit bien fort !

**Armstrong** – Applaudir bien fort est…

Oui, Jean s'est enfui, tout comme vous et moi l'aurions fait.

---------------------

Roy se hissa sur une table de la cantine.

**Roy** – Ecoutez-moi tous !

Sans prendre garde au croissant qu'il venait de se prendre derrière la tête parce que ça se fait pas de crier dès le matin, il allait commencer à parler lorsque soudain il tourna la tête, lançant des regards noirs.

**Roy** – Qui ose gaspiller du nutella en m'en lançant dessus ?

((Je suis au passage choquée que Word ne connaisse pas notre idole à tous :o))

Et sinon, oui, Roy aussi aime le chocolat et cet acte barbare méritait d'être punis. Personne ne se demanda d'ailleurs pourquoi un élève pâle aux cheveux foncés et aux yeux bleus (Archer pour les victimes, Frank pour les intimes) sortit en courant, poursuivit de Mustang.

**Ed** – Allons savoir ce que cet abruti voulait nous dire.

Bien dit, Ed.

**Maes** – Mmh. Tiens, qui veut voir les photos de Gracia ?

La fraction de seconde qui suivit, Maes se retrouvait seul dans la pièce.

**Maes** – Super, j'vais pouvoir tout manger à moi tout seul !

Positiver, c'est bien.

---------------------

Premier cours de la journée : Sport. Tous les élèves étaient regroupés autour de Roy alors que le professeur conversait avec Zolf. Ça doit être dur de parler en s'embrassant dis donc. Tout comme de parler à coté de personnes qui s'embrassent.

**Roy** – Bien. Maintenant… (coup d'œil vers Greed et Zolf) … Il va falloir passer à l'action si on veut survivre. Voilà mon pl… (re-coup d'œil vers Greed et Zolf) …

**Riza** – Tu pourrais finir ?

Roy regarda Riza, Greed et Zolf, Riza, Greed et Zolf, Riza… Bref. Il finit par embrasser follement celle-ci, tandis que Maes faisait une jolie photo. Riza vira progressivement au rouge pivoine tandis que le reste de la classe – sauf Maes – se retournait, par pure pudeur.

**Scar** – Grmph. Dans mon pays les gens ont une peu plus de décence.

**Jean** – Ils évitent de faire ça devant les célibataires ? (en larmes)

**Ed** – J'aime pas les gens qui s'embrassent sous le nez de tout le monde.

Winry embrassa Ed.

**Al** – Winry a toujours aimé te contredire.

**Le chat** – Maaaw.

**Armstrong **– Tout à fait.

Ne demandez surtout pas pourquoi Armstrong a comprit le chat.

**Jean** – … Mais comment…

**Armstrong** – Parce que c'est un talent de…

**Tous** – RUN AWAAAAY !

Il y eu fuite désordonnée.

---------------------

Tiens, au fait, jvous ai pas expliqué comment Envy et Lust sont sortis du grenier. Eh bien Gluttony avait faim et cherchait Lust, il a mangé la trappe. On l'applaudit bien fort.

**Armstrong** – Applaudir bien fort…

RUN AWAAAY !

---------------------

Donc, cours suivant : Sciences. Heureusement que Gluttony était là pour sauver Lust.

**Lust** – Bien, restez debout, je vais vous poser des questions à tour de rôle, le dernier debout se verra disséqué, est-ce bien clair ?

Plusieurs pâlirent, d'autres avaient la mâchoire qui pendouillait.

L'interrogatoire commença, et le seul debout se retrouva être Maes.

**Lust** – Va pour toi donc…

**Maes** – J'veux mes dernières volontés !

**Lust** – … Accordé.

**Maes** – Vous voulez voir toutes les photos de Gracia ? Il y en a... (chiffre tellement long que je m'en rappelle plus)

**Lust** – GYAAH !

Lust s'est enfuie.

**Maes : 3 – Homonculus : 0**

---------------------

Après Envy, Pride et Lust, Maes avait encore trois personnes à affronter : Dante, Sloth et Greed. Enfin, le dernier on s'en fiche un peu, il compte pas trop. Sinon il y avait aussi Gluttony et Wrath, mais ils ne posaient pas trop de problèmes.

Notre héro national se dirigea donc d'un pas noble… vers les waters.

Passons cette zone sous carré blanc.

…

¤bruit de chasse d'eau¤

…

Maes sorti donc des toilettes, direction sa prochaine victime : la prof de maths. En effet, la veille, rien ne s'étai passé dans son cours. Enfin, presque rien… Rien ne la concernant, quoi.

Il défonça la porte du cours de Maths qui atterrit sur la tête d'Envy. Oups, mauvaise salle. Envy se releva, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, lorsqu'il vit Maes. Il resta un instant abasourdi à la regarder puis il hurla un « nooon », avant de s'enfuir par la fenêtre.

Maes décida de passer son chemin, en faisant comme s'il trouvait ça normal.

---------------------

Sloth regarda sa classe en faisant la moue. Il fallait qu'elle assure un cours. Elle n'en avait pas envie, pas le moins du monde.

**Sloth** – Bon. On va commencer par quelque chose de simple. Fonctions affines ?

Même la mouche qui devait voler fit un arrêt cardiaque, mais définitif. Maes les sauva tous en défonçant la bonne porte.

**Maes** – C'est moi haha !

**Sloth** – Tiens donc, en retard. Va au tableau nous faire les exercices sur les fonctions affines.

Maes hésita un moment avant de sortir des photos de sa poche.

**Maes** – J'ai des photos ! Je n'hésiterais pas à m'en servir !

Après avoir entendu le nombre de photos, Sloth battit en retraite, réduite à une simple flaque. Trop flemmarde pour tout voir.

Un éclat d'applaudissements retentit.

**Maes : 4 – Homonculus : 0

* * *

**

_To be continue..._


	12. Ca gueule, bordel

_C'est moins long que le précédent, mais fallait que je coupe et puis, vous attendez depuis tellement longtemps... :)_

* * *

Dante, dans son bureau de directrice, vêtue d'un tailleur rose barbie, pianotait des doigts sur son bureau, affalée dans son fauteuil, jaugeant du regard les homonculus en face d'elle.

Pride était bien droit. Très droit. Trop droit. On aurait dit une épingle plantée à la verticale. Comme s'il avait un balais dans le…

Lust se limait les ongles, mine de rien.

Sloth diminuait de taille au fur et à mesure qu'elle se liquéfiait toute seule.

Gluttony mâchonait une chaise.

Envy tirait sur les cheveux de Greed en beuglant.

Greed tirait sur les cheveux d'Envy en beuglant.

Vision certes pathétique.

- Homonculus… Cette fois c'est la cata.

Pride acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, Lust daigna lever les yeux quelques secondes, Sloth perdit cinq centimètres, Gluttony avala un accoudoir, Envy essaya d'arracher la langue de Greed, Greed essaya de péter les jugulaires d'Envy.

- Va falloir faire quelque chose, c'est plus possible.

Pride acquiesça, Lust soupira, Sloth perdit dix centimètres, Gluttony avala un dossier, Envy arracha la langue de Greed, Greed péta les jugulaires d'Envy.

- Un truc pour qu'on les extermine tous d'un coup.

Pride sourit de toutes ses dents, Lust regarda par la fenêtre, Sloth descendit en-dessous du niveau du bureau, Gluttony avala le siège, Envy et Greed se régénérèrent.

- J'ai eu l'idée, Homonculus. Maintenant, allez, et soyez prêts…

Dans le fond, une gamine passe avec une peluche de Scar du Roi Lion.

- Pour la chaaance de votreu vie !

Dante et Pride passent en mode « goutte sur la tempe ». Non, vous n'avez pas reconnu l'auteur, vous avez intérêt à ne pas l'avoir reconnue.

* * *

Dans les dortoirs des garçons, nous allons enfin traiter ce sujet tant fantasmé…

Les douches collectives. Je ne ferai pas de descriptions, à vous lectrices de faire marcher votre esprit pervers…

Bref, dans ses douches, si on arrivait à ouvrir la porte (elle avait été fermée à l'aide d'une technique de la famille Armstrong puis calée par l'album photo intégral de Maes, imaginez un peu la chance que l'auteur et moi-même, narratrice, avons eu d'entrer sans mourir), on pouvait apercevoir, derrière les vestiaires, une rangée de douches sans portes (quel bonheur !). De gauche à droite, nous avions Scar, Havoc, Mustang, Maes, Edward, Armstrong et Kimblee. Explications du placement : Scar aurait pu exploser Kimblee, Kimblee aurait pu exploser tout le monde. Il y avait juste un problème de taille, si l'on puis dire : Edward à coté d'Armstrong. Ze différence de taille.

**Ed **– C'est drôle mais j'ai l'impression que ma douche marche pas.

C'était pas qu'elle marchait pas, c'était que l'épaule imposante d'Alex ne lui permettait de ne recevoir que quelques gouttes d'eau.

**Roy** – Estimes t'en heureux, je suis déjà surprit qu'avec toute cette eau, tu ne sois pas noyé.

**Ed **– QUI C'EST QUI RETRECIT COMME LE SAVON A CHAQUE LAVAGE ?!

En parlant de savon… Edward, en voulant se jeter sur Roy, tout en évitant Maes, marchait sur un de ces représentants de l'espèce.

Il faut savoir que le savon est un animal très joueur et vachement sadique, pire qu'un palmier en jupe. Ce spécimen, qu'on croise souvent dans un certain lieu de la maison appelé salle de bain, a la particularité de s'échapper quand on a besoin de lui et de glisser sur tout ce qui le touche. Dans ce cas-là, le pied droit d'Ed, suivit des fesses et du dos d'Ed, de Maes tout entier, de Maes, Roy, Ed et Scar entassés comme des pantins qu'on a jetés contre un mur. On note que c'est un peu le cas. De l'autre coté de la douche, on avait Armstrong qui les regardait les yeux ronds et Kimblee qui les regardait stupidement, un savon en main.

… C'est marrant, moi aussi j'ai pensé « Oh, naaan ! ».

Et si. Le savon a échappé des mains de Kimblee alors qu'Armstrong faisait un pas en arrière. Si on compte les autres qui venaient de se relever et les deux autres qui filaient droit vers eux, sachant que du savon liquide était étalé par terre…

La cata.

- IL EST A QUI CE PIED ?!

- SANS DOUTE PAS A ED, TROP PETIT !

- QUI EST SI PETIT QUE…

- MUSTANG, TES JAMBES !

- LES MAINS CA SE FOUT PAS N'IMPORTE OU ! C'EST PRIVE ICI !

- BANDE DE CONS, LAISSEZ-MOI SORTIR !

- J'AI MAL !

- MOI AUSSI !

- ARRÊTEZ OU JE VOUS DESINTEGRE !

- J'VOUS EXPLOSERAI D'ABORD !

- …Si vous le permettiez…

- MAES ! TON PIED !

- HAVOC, TON BRAS, BORDEL !

- Dites…

- KIMBLEE, COUPE-TOI LES CHEVEUX !

- …

- J'T'EN DONNE DES ORDRES, MUSTANG ?!

- FERMEZ-LA OU JE VOUS FAIS TAIRE GRÂCE A LA TECHNIQUE DE SILENCE DE LA FAMILLE ARMSTRONG DEPUIS DES GENERATIONS !

- …

- …

- …

- …

- …

- Bien. Maintenant j'espère que nous sommes tous habiles en casse-têtes, sinon il va falloir me laisser faire.

C'est d'une façon tout à fait grotesque que Scar, Havoc, Maes, Roy, Edward et Kimblee hochèrent lentement la tête.

* * *

Envy pâlit, et pas qu'un peu.

**Envy** – Euh… la Vieille… T'es sûre que…

**Dante** - Non, c'te question.

**Envy** - … ALORS POURQUOI TU VEUX NOUS ENVOYER AVEC CES TYPES EN VOYAGE PEDAGOGIQUE ?!

**Dante** - J'EN SAIS RIEN, TA GUEULE C'EST MOI QUI DECIDE !

**Greed** - MOI JE VEUX DECIDER !

**Pride** - MOI JE DECIDE DEJA AVEC MERE !

**Dante** - …

Cette scène étant suivie d'une violence insoutenable et d'une pluie d'injures injurieuses de la part de Dante, nous allons zapper.

**Zap.**

Astérix et Obélix mission Cléopâtre, pas de bol on arrive juste au moment où… La scène suivante étant des plus violentes, nous allons vous montrer un documentaire sur le homard. 

_« Le Homard est un… »_

**Zap.**

_« C'est l'histoiiiire de la viiiie… »_

… _BORDEL DEVIL ! RANGE TON DVD QUAND T'AS FINI DE LE REGARDER !_

**Zap.**

Envy, Greed et Pride tous petits, des larmes pleins les yeux, faisant les chiots battus, Dante à coté qui a les manches de son tailleur retroussées et des yeux lançant des éclairs. Dans le fond, Lust feuillette un livre de cuisine, Gluttony touche du doigt la flaque par terre. La flaque a la tête de Sloth.

Et la porte s'ouvrit à se moment-là brusquement sur Wrath, qui entra en courant.

**Wrath** – Grand-mère, grand-mère, y a des gens bloqués dans les douches des garçons !

Il y eut un silence de mort lorsque que tous baissèrent les yeux vers le sol. Wrath suivit leur regard, avant qu'il ne bondisse tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes…

**Wrath** – PARDON MAMAN, JE VOULAIS PAS TE MARCHER DESSUUUS !

Et Sloth se restructurait, le regard noir, les poings serrées.

Envy et Greed moururent noyés pour avoir osé rire.

* * *

Finalement, un problème, ça finit toujours par se résoudre.

**Greed** – Y a un truc que je trouve vraiment moche dans cette histoire.

**Envy** – Hm, attends, laisse-moi deviner… Toi ?

**Greed** – …Crétin. J'allais dire que c'est moche que c'est toujours nous qu'on s'y colle.

**Envy** – On doit avoir la tête des crétins de service.

C'est sûr, une plante verte d'intérieur et une coupe de cactus, on se dit tout de suite que vous devez avoir la main verte !

**Envy** – … Tu m'excuseras mais je vois pas le rapport.

… Nan, j'assume pas.

Bref. Envy et Greed avaient été désignés volontaires pour aller aider les coincés dans la douche. Et puis Greed s'était dit qu'il pourrait en profiter, aussi. Heureusement qu'il ne savait pas qu'il y avait Kimblee parmis ces gens.

**Greed** – Ah bon ?!

**Envy** – … Greed vient de partir en courant, traversant les murs.

Oooh, mais Vyvy décrit tellement bien, je l'en laisserais faire mon boulot !

**Envy** – J'ai bien peur que la gamine brandissant un marteau phénoménal derrière toi ne soit pas de cet avis.

… Damned.

**¤ZBONG¤**

* * *

Greed eut du mal à défoncer la porte des vestiaires. Evidement, c'était pas pour rien qu'elle avait été fermée par Armstrong et Maes…

De l'autre coté, c'était pas la joie. Malgré les essais d'Armstrong, rien n'y faisait, ils avaient à peine réussi à se démêler, quand à se relever… n'en parlons même pas.

**Kimblee** – …On sort de là, je vous tue tous.

**Roy** – …Scar, tuez Kimblee.

**Scar** – Vous pouviez pas le demander plus tôt ?!

**Ed** – EH ! SCAR, BOUGE PLUS, CHUIS AU-DESSUS !

**Kimblee** – Viens donc pour voir, sale Ishbal !

**Armstrong** – Pas de propos racistes, s'il vous plaît, monsieur Kimblee.

**Maes** – D'accord, agissons en hommes libres, tolérants et démocratiques. QUI VOTE LA MORT DU SAVON ?

Les hommes libres, tolérants et démocratiques levèrent tous la main et chacun se prit celle de son voisin dans l'œil. On peut ainsi comprendre les jurons « putain », « bordel », « enfoiré », « connard » qui se superposèrent. On notera que seuls Scar, Armstrong et Havoc sont polis, ils n'avaient fait qu'hurler de douleur.

… Enfin, Armstrong non. Il avait juste été surprit de se prendre un bras sur l'épaule.

Et puis la porte s'ouvrit (enfin) à la volée sur Greed (et accessoirement Envy qui avait finit par le rattraper). Le silence se fit, pesant, alors que chacun tournait leeentement la tête vers l'ouverture. On passera sous silence la flaque de sang qui apparut aux pieds de Greed, sang s'étant échappé de son nez. On parlera plutôt de la goutte sur la tempe des gens emmêlés et d'Envy qui est passé à coté du cadavre de Greed, vidé de son sang.

**Envy **– Bon… C'est quoi l'bordel ici ?

Armstrong énonça armstrongment qu'ils étaient emmêlés et que de l'aide, ça serait pas de refus.

C'est ainsi qu'Envy s'est retrouvé à tirer sur Edward (comme par hasard) pour les sortir de là. Le seul réel problème dans cette histoire, c'était que la porte était toujours ouverte.

Oh, si.

Winry, Riza, Scieska et Gracia passèrent même devant avant de s'y planter. A coté d'elles, Alphonse et un chat. Simple détail.

ET LA, je vous vais la révélation du siècle profondément choquante que personne il aurait put deviner. Approchons-nous du chat. Près. Très près. Là. Son œil.

Le chat, bin c'est une sorte de robot fait par Dante. Son œil c'est une caméra. A propos d'œil, dans son bureau, Dante s'en rince plus d'un.

**Dante** – Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu !

On note le mouchoir qu'elle tient sous son nez parce que ça pisse le sang.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, après une nuit de sommeil bien méritée…

**22 : 00 : 00** – Extinction des feux.

**22 : 00 : 59** – Envy course Greed.

**23 : 00 : 58** – Tout le monde ou presque s'endort.

**23 : 01 : 03** – Wrath a réveillé Envy, il cherchait son doudou.

**23 : 02 : 45** – Sloth a noyé Envy avant de l'envoyer au lit.

**00 : 25 : 37** – Havoc ronfle vachement fort.

**00 : 25 : 42** – Maes a mit une pince sur le nez d'Havoc.

**01 : 39 : 15** – Roy hurle après un cauchemar où il échangeait de corps avec Ed.

**02 : 14 : 43** – Greed course Envy.

**02 : 16 : 05** – Envy se prend la porte que Maes a ouverte parce que « bordel, on veut dormir ».

**02 : 16 : 06** – Greed se prend Envy qui s'est prit la porte.

**02 : 16 : 10** – Greed et Envy sont priés d'aller se recoucher ou Maes leur montre les photos.

**03 : 45 : 26** – Alponse a besoin d'aller aux toilettes, il se perd et demande son chemin.

**04 : 00 : 19** – Alphonse, retourné dans sa chambre, marche sur Ed qui hurle.

**04 : 02 : 48** – Winry est entrée dans le dortoir des garçons pour assomer Ed qui hurle des injures

**05 : 34 : 22** – Un bruit d'explosion : Greed embête Kimblee.

**06 : 00 : 00** – Réveil matin : Pride joue de la trompette.

**06 : 00 : 10** – Envy fait avaler sa trompette à Pride. Couinements trompéteux.

**06 : 00 : 99** – Armstrong fait sonner un réveil.

**06 : 01 : 19** – Edward tente d'étrangler Armstrong.

Et on note le score :

**Maes : 5 – Homonculus : 0**

Comme vous pouvez le constater, nuit des plus calmes. On ne comprend donc pas pourquoi, dans le réfectoire, tout le monde tirait une tronche jusqu'à par-terre. Ni pourquoi Envy, debout sur le self, ne semblait pas joyeux.

**Envy** – Bon, les nazes… Aujourd'hui, on fait une sortie pédagogique. Interdiction de tuer qui ou quoi que ce soit, à part le prof de sport.

La salle fut parcourue d'un « Ouaiiis… » endormi. Mais bordel ils sont enthousiastes ces élèves ! On dirait une bande de L devant un cours de maths ! (Ou une bande de S devant un cours de français, au choix.)

Il y eut un seul doit levé.

**Envy** – … Ouais Scieska ?

Scieska – Bah… euh… On va visiter quoi ?

**Envy** – …

Envy se racla la gorge, regarda autour de lui, avant qu'un Pride tout sourire ne se place devant lui, bras écartés.

**Pride** – Nous allons faire une randonnée dans la montagne pour trouver les ruines du château d'un grand roi qu'avait plein de soldats ! C'est pas génial ?

Qu'on ne me demande pas pourquoi Pride a reçu le contenu d'une cruche de cacao sur la figure, ni pourquoi Envy s'est retrouvé en morceaux pour avoir rit.


	13. Voyage pédatrucgique

**C'est court, certes. Mais fallait que j'arrête là pour avoir des réponses et parce que sinon, vous en aviez encore pour un mois. Et je fais une addiction aux garçons-chiens. Je sais ça a rien à voir, mais j'me lâche.**

* * *

Un voyage pédagogique, ça commence toujours par l'épreuve (très) matinale du bus. En effet, un voyage pédagogique n'est intéressant que si on va loin, et que donc on prend le bus, parce que le train et l'avion ça coûte trop cher. Donc, comme je le disais, tôt le matin, ils…

**Envy** – Aussi parce qu'on avait un bus qui traînait.

… Pardon ?

**Envy** – T'as oublié de préciser la précision de pourquoi on va en bus. T'es vraiment naze comme narratrice.

… Envy se prit une porte sur la tête !

_ZBANG._

**Envy** – …ET LA NARRATRICE, UN ELEPHANT DANS LA GUEULE !

_Barrissement. ZBLONG._

**Envy** – Aaaha ! J'lai eue !

**Dn** – … Le seul problème, Envy, c'est que l'histoire se retrouve sans narrateur.

**Envy** – Quoi ? Bah, c'est pas un problème, r'garde, j'vais te montrer que j'suis mieux que la précédente !

Voici donc le chapitre qui suit, présenté par moi, haha, Envy. Allez vous cacher bande de lecteurs débiles !

… Quoi ? AH MAIS NAN, PAS DE CENSURE ! ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE !

* * *

Donc, après que ce crétin de Pride m'avait coupé dans la cantine pour l'annonce du matin, bah v'là qu'on était tous montés dans ce putain de bus qui sentait l'essence alors qu'il était diesel. Vous m'direz, c'te connerie de truc vachement logique. Enfin, toujours est-il qu'on a fini par arriver devant le début du trajet à suivre pédagotrucquement pour arriver au château. Et là, le borgne a eu le droit à deux-trois cent coups de pieds parce qu'il y avait une marche de trois heures de prévue, et en pente grimpante, s'il vous plaît. Voyons le bon coté des choses qu'il a dit, on rentrera plus vite. Mon cul ouais, déjà qu'on va devoir supporter les humains pendant la montée jusqu'en haut histoire de les perdre, ça…

… merde, il est intelligent. C'est vrai que on aura plus vite fait de foutre le camp. M'enfin, j'pensais que ç'aurait été plus simple de les tuer durant la montée.

… Tiens, à toi de décider, le lecteur : **On les bute ou on les abandonne ?**

Donc, je disais, après le meurtre de Pride (les humains s'y étaient mis aussi, comme quoi ce type est vraiment chiant), et devant l'incapacité du véhicule chiant à s'embarquer dans la forêt, on a été obligés de se mettre en route. Bordel.

D'abord, ça fait chier de marcher dans la forêt. Ensuite, l'auteur nous a déjà fait le coup de la rando… Ouais ta gueule, j'irai pas leur dire d'aller voir le quotidien de ma vie avec ma famille de nazes pour l'anecdote. Connasse.

Ouais bah on a beau dire, les humains, c'est pas un cadeau. Quand c'est nabot ça râle et ça hurle, quand c'est beau gosse ténébreux ça chiale, quand ça aime faire des photos ça pleure parce qu'on a oublié son appareil, quand c'est raciste, pervers et psychopathe ça va se faire rouler un patin à Greed et faire pendre une quinzaine de filles. Vive les arbres.

Et quand c'est un truc grand, baraqué et quasi chauve, ça trace. Mais alors, terrible. Parce que ce truc, tu lui mettrais la cape et les collants, il tracerait toujours. Alors que nous, les homonculus, on est entre le traceur et les tracés. Genre, c'est la joie. T'entends brailler, hurler, exploser, et si t'as de la chance, le chat d'Alphonse Elric vient s'accrocher dans tes cheveux. Non je ne plaindrai pas Wrath, c'un p'tit con, l'a bien mérité.

Evidemment, on a fini par arriver. Ouais. Après sept pauses, trente-six meurtres de Pride et cent quarante-deux explosions de Greed parce qu'il roulait trop de patins. Et je vous compte pas le nombre de sauvetages du Superman national, qui a passé son temps à empêcher Mustang de cramer la forêt. On l'applaudit bien fort.

**Armstrong** – Applaudir bien fort…

… Moi c'que j'en dis, hein… RUN AWAAAAY !

* * *

'Tain, c'est dur à semer, un géant. Bon, pendant ce temps, nous on avait pris notre repas… Enfin, façon de parler, vu qu'un crétin avait eu la merveilleuse idée de passer les sandwichs à Gluttony parce que « c'est pas pratique pour embrasser Kimmy ». C'est enjoy la joie quoi.

Bon, ça encore, c'était supportable, tu vois. Mais les choses se corsent toujours, ouais, c'pas pour rien que c'est une auteur débile, tarée, gamine et complètement fada de Disney qu'écrit. Non, elle nous a pas encore fait chanter. Elle a essayé, je l'ai tabassée. Des objections ? … Bien.

Donc, là où les choses se sont corsées, c'était quand on a décidé de visiter le château. Grande baraque, un peu laide à l'extérieur, mais bon, fallait faire avec. Enfin, Pride, très enthousiaste (plus que lui, tu meurs) est entré le premier, invitant joyeusement à tout le monde de le suivre. Et je crois qu'on a tous suivi uniquement parce que le seul gros-bras capable d'envoyer les ours à plus d'un kilomètre en une pichenette l'a suivi. J'ai rien contre les ours, nan. Ils sont juste gros, poilus et sanguinaires. Comme le Teddy de Wrath. ET SI TU RIS JE TE FAIS BOUFFER TON BRAS !

L'intérieur du château était bizarrement encore en très bon état, du tapis aux portraits glauques de Transylvanie accrochés au murs. Franchement, c'était flippant, on aurait dit un mix de Greed et Pride. Enfin, on a été obligés de suivre ce dernier, il était pas prêt de se perdre, au moins. On a espéré. Parce qu'évidemment, ce crétin s'était PER-DU. Cinq euros les dix pieux pour lui lancer dessus.

… A propos de pieux, on a vraiment pas eu de bol.

J'ai parlé de portraits transylvaniens. De pieux. Ca vous dit rien ?

…

BORDEL C'EST QUOI C'T'AUTEUR QUI VEUT NOTRE MORT ?

_Et Envy courait, courait, courait, juste derrière Armstrong qui sortait tout le monde du manoir pour éviter une mort collective. Derrière eux, dans le fond, une famille louche aux longs manteaux noirs, les hommes portant tous six anneaux à l'oreille gauche. Nan ils sont pas vampires, ouf._

_- … Bon je sais pas vous, moi je retourne me coucher. Bon massacre, les chéris. Kaern, n'oublie pas que tu es privé de victimes féminines._

_Sous vos yeux consternés, une petite mamie qui passe devant des regards gourmands et psychopathes faisant concurrence à Kimblee. Puissiez-vous comprendre un jour, si j'ose vous expliquer._

* * *

**Envy** – Faudra un jour que je pense à buter Pride. Sérieusement. PARCE QUE SON IDEE, ELLE ME GONFLE, ET QUE C'EST PAS NORMAL Qu'EN PLUS DES TARES, ON DOIVENT SE TAPER DES OURS DANS LES BRAS !

Je signalerai juste qu'Envy est le seul à avoir un ours dans les bras.

**Dn** – Lou ! De retour !

Ouais, je crève pas facilement. Pis je provoque des allergies aux éléphants. D'où le fait qu'Envy se tape un blondinet pervers qui le suit en riant, un ours dans les bras, et un éléphant qui devrait pas tarder à lui tomber sur la gueule.

**Dn** – Que tu es cruelle.

Je sais. Mais tu vas me laisser faire, parce que _C'est mooon chant d'espoiiiir !_

**Dn** – …Ah bah pas de problème !

Envy se fera-t-il tuer, violer, câliner ou écrabouiller ? Edward réussira-t-il a garder son calme ? Roy brûlera-t-il la forêt ? Havoc trouvera-t-il une copine ? Apprendrez-vous qui sont donc ces gens louches que Pride a dérangé pendant une réunion de famille ? Le petit mignon sur ma gauche est-il libre ? Les homonculus survivront-ils ? Dante réussira-t-elle à garder ses vêtements intacts ? Dora vous apprendra-t-elle l'anglais après vous avoir détruit le cerveau ?

**Envy** – QUELQU'UN SE DECIDERA-T-IL A NOUS SAUVER DE CETTE NARRATRICE DEGENEREE ?!

J'en doute, même l'auteur me lâche. Vous courrez tous à votre perte, MWAHAHAHA !

**Dn** – Ah mais… Je proteste ! Rends-moi les commandes !

… Tiens, une peluche de Simba.

**Dn** – … Simbaaa !

_Sommes-nous tous perdus ?_


	14. Leçon de survie

_Non je ne suis pas de retour, quelqu'un a voulu continuer cette fic, a eu mon accord. Devinez voir qui c'est :3_

* * *

Lorsque le voyage pédagogique se transforme en leçon de survie.

Quelque part, Dante aurait eu raison d'être fière de son idée stupide : un voyage en pleine forêt, rien de mieux pour perdre les élèves. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle se reposait dans son fauteuil, les pieds sur son bureau, un sourire pleinement satisfait aux lèvres.

Le téléphone à ses pieds se mit à sonner. Retenant un soupir, elle décrocha le combiné, le portant à son oreille. Pourtant, plusieurs indices auraient du la prévenir de se méfier. D'abord parce qu'un petit courant d'air sortait de l'écouteur. Ensuite, parce que ce même écouteur eut soudainement l'apparence d'une bouche. Enfin, parce qu'un hurlement strident monta des entrailles de l'appareil, jaillissant comme une tornade pour la projeter contre le mur.

- TON IDEE A LA CON, TU PEUX TE LA METTRE OU JE PEEENSE !

Oui nous avons de la chance, à notre époque, d'avoir une censure efficace pour lutter contre le langage ordurier d'Envy.

Au fin fond de la forêt noire où l'homonculus hurlait sa haine à sa moman chérie d'amour, plusieurs élèves se demandaient avec justesse « Mais qu'est ce que je fous là, bordel. » A noter que tout le monde n'avait pas réussi à se retrouver depuis la fuite du château, donc que plusieurs groupes s'étaient formés ici et là, souvent bien mal accordés. Ainsi, Roy s'était retrouvé piégé avec rien que des garçons et le prof palmier psychotique, Edward avait fini dans le groupe des géants de la classe et du cactus abruti, Winry et Riza s'étaient heureusement retrouvées ensemble pour pouvoir lutter contre Kimblee et sa folie grandissante. Rien que du joyeux.

- Bordel, plus de batterie ! finit par s'écrier Envy en réduisant le portable qu'il avait en main en miettes.

- Ce n'est pas grave tant que vous avez pensé à préciser où nous sommes, pour que les secours viennent nous chercher, fit judicieusement remarquer Alphonse, approuvé par tous les autres élèves.

Envy se figea, tétanisé comme s'il venait de voir un nouno…pardon un gros ours bien méchant et bien baveux. Mais l'ours se tenait sage en fait. Donc les élèves en conclurent qu'autre chose était en cause.

- Dites monsieur… intervint Roy. Ca fait trois heures que vous êtes au téléphone pour insulter chais pas qui. Mais vous n'avez pas fait QUE l'insulter…si ?

Ah espoir quand tu nous tiens.

- Vos gueules les crétins, et grouillez-vous de nous construire un abri anti-ours, la nuit tombe !

Jolie tentative pour tenter de rétablir son autorité. Mais à voir les yeux brillants de haine des élèves, ça avait foiré lamentablement.

* * *

- Vous avez entendu ça ? s'épouvanta Greed dans un autre coin sombre de la forêt.

- Quoi, le hurlement inhumain ou votre beuglement ? marmonna Edward de très mauvaise humeur.

- Mon KimKim est en danger !

- Cela m'étonnerait, monsieur le professeur, fit Armstrong en scintillant de partout. Ce cri provenait sans nul doute du professeur de langue, après qu'il ait réduit nos espoirs de retour à néant.

- Ah… Bah si c'est lui c'est pas grave.

Oui c'est merveilleux de voir un si grand amour fraternel.

En tout cas, dans l'équipe du cactus, c'était pas vraiment la joie non plus. Bien sûr, le groupe comptait au moins deux intelligents, Edward et Armstrong. Par chance, Maes avait rejoint leur rang avec Scieska, et Scar même s'était ramené avec une bête sauvage sur les épaules en guise de dîner. Ils avaient donc un feu, un abri, de la nourriture et même de l'eau provenant du ruisseau en contrebas. Malheureusement, ils avaient aussi Greed, et un Greed sans son Kimblee. Donc encore plus insupportable que d'habitude. Sisi c'est possible.

- Bon allez les jeunes, on doit aller sauver mon Zolfounet !

- Zolf J. Kimblee est un hérétique qui doit être brûlé, dit calmement Scar – étrangement soutenu par beaucoup de ses camarades.

- Et puis la nuit tombe, et tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut pas errer dans la forêt une fois la nuit tombée, déclara Scieska en levant le doigt. Il faut faire un feu pour éloigner les bêtes sauvages et rester sur place.

- Roh mais c'est n'importe quoi ça encore, grommela le Greed.

- Mais si c'est vrai ! C'est marqué dans le manuel du parfait petit scout alchimiste !

- Eh oh, le prof, c'est toi ou moi !

Il y eut un grand silence, alors que tous les doigts se pointèrent sur Scieska. Heureusement que Greed était trop stupide pour se sentir vexé.

- Bon bah je vais vous prouver que j'ai raison, na !

Et effectivement, il s'enfonça tout seul dans la forêt, criant le nom de KimKim Zolfounouchet à tue-tête.

- Bon débarras ! s'exclama Edward. Bon allez j'ai faim, on mange !

- Mais dis Ed, t'as pas peur pour Winry toi ? intervint Maes alors que l'alchimiste piquait un gros morceau de viande dans le feu.

- Bah elle sait se défendre, franchement. Et puis je suis sûr qu'elle est avec l'allumette et Alphonse.

- Mademoiselle Winry est dans le groupe du professeur Pride avec monsieur KiKim Zolfounouchet et monsieur Archer, annonça gravement Armstrong.

- …sans vouloir vous vexer, comment vous savez ça ? demanda timidement Scieska.

- J'ai envoyé mes étoiles en reconnaissance.

Le silence se fit dans le petit abri de fortune. On nota qu'Edward avait pâli, comme beaucoup d'autres à l'évocation du nom d'Archer. Il faut croire que c'est une maladie contagieuse.

- NAAAAAAN ! finit par s'écrier l'alchimiste blond en se précipitant dehors. WINRYYYY !

* * *

Et comment que ça se passait donc dans le dernier groupe ? Plutôt pas bien, comme tout le monde pouvait s'en douter. Winry et Riza s'étaient retrouvées perdues à deux, avant d'apercevoir au loin la silhouette de leur professeur borgne préféré.

- Oh nan y a le vieux là bas ! s'était exclamée Winry extrêmement déçue.

Dans une telle situation, même les ennemis peuvent devenir des alliés, raisonnait Riza à côté sans toutefois quitter le Beretta qu'elle avait trouvé sur le chemin.

N'ayant donc absolument pas le choix, elles rejoignirent Pride, découvrant avec surprise/horreur/dégoût/envie de suicide (rayer la mention inutile) qu'il était accompagné d'Archer et de Kimblee.

- Mais c'est la copine de Mustang et celle du nabot ! s'écria Kimblee tout sourire.

En frappant dans ses mains. Les yeux brillants. Comme si c'était nécessaire de frapper dans ses mains avec les yeux qui brillent et en arborant un sourire de sadique. Et comble de malchance, il s'avérait que le Archer, il avait le même sourire. Et pour couronner le tout, il semblait bien que Pride était assommé et ligoté à un arbre.

A propos de cette mise en scène, j'ai pu interroger Kimblee plus tard, et il m'a appris que le professeur était un appat pour les ours, comme ça lorsqu'une de ces bestioles aurait commencé à manger Pride, il l'aurait juste un peu explosé et comme ça, ils auraient eu de quoi manger. C'est pas logique, juste sadique, mais bon en même temps c'est Zolfounouchet.


End file.
